


Pendulum

by PruePhantomhive



Series: Je pense donc je suis [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alien Technology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Depression, F/M, Getting Back Together, Health Issues, M/M, Minor Clark/Lois, Reincarnation, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Lo bueno de vivir siglos, es que Diana ha tenido la oportunidad de ver mil cosas maravillosas, como la reencarnación de Steve… y un puñado de otras más.O: donde Jim Kirk se las arregla para caer de boca —literal— frente a la Mujer Maravilla.*Precuela de "Je pense donc je suis".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de Wonder Woman y Star Trek pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**Nota: **ésta historia tiene un **soundtrack, **si quieres oírlo, ve a mi página de Facebook (PruePhantomhive) y pon el nombre del fic en el buscador.

—O—

El mundo se vuelve loco dos veces tras la resurrección de Superman: la primera, de entusiasmo al ver a su héroe en alto de nuevo y, la segunda, por la forma en que lo hizo, decidido a atacar —y machacar— a un puñado de héroes lo suficientemente desesperados por su ayuda para llegar al extremo de perturbar su tumba.

Los más positivos lo explican como un lapsus y le dan la bienvenida al hombre de la capa roja con los brazos abiertos, los granos negros en el arroz —porque siempre los hay y en todas partes—, declaran su regreso como un nuevo atentado contra la «naturaleza» —claro, porque es lo que más les importa: no es como que luchen por contaminarla y dominarla con cada acción que llevan a cabo— y comienzan a vaticinar el final de los tiempos. Diana pone los ojos en blanco cada vez que una noticia así aparece en los medios de comunicación —y esa es una de las pocas reacciones que estos han obtenido de ella desde que se anexó al mundo, desquiciado y homogeneizado, de los humanos—: se preocupan más por las desdichas y glorias de un pobre sujeto que ya ha pasado por demasiado, en vez de fijar su atención en lo verdaderamente importante, los delitos contra la naturaleza reales, como el agujero en la capa de ozono, la contaminación de los mares —gracias al lazo de Hestia, sabe que es un tema _delicado_ de tratar con Arthur—, la sobrepoblación y la hambruna, entre _tantos_ otros.

Si su madre fuera la líder de ésta nación, volcaría todas sus energías en encontrarle una solución a esas calamidades, pero no, el gobierno de éste lugar —y de muchos otros— está más concentrado en su ideología de «buenas leyes y buenas armas, pero al diablo con el pueblo» para prestarle atención a algo más —conveniente y provechoso—.

Cosas como esas la irritan tanto, que su coraje la ha obligado a encontrar una catarsis por medio de la negación, así que sólo frunce los labios, parpadea para aliviar la irritación de sus globos oculares, respira hondo y trata de concentrarse en otras cosas, al menos, por el momento: la vida de las amazonas es larga, comparada a la de los humanos, sobre todo la de una semidiosa, así que sabe que tendrá la oportunidad de observar las consecuencias de varios actos de estos a largo plazo.

Sólo es frustrante que la llama de la esperanza jamás se extinga por completo, a pesar de todo, y se lo debe nada más y nada menos que al recuerdo de…

La sala de su departamento es amplia, rodeada por tres muros altos pintados de blanco, decorados con un elegante mobiliario, y un cuarto completamente hecho de cristal polarizado que le permite ver el espectáculo nocturno de las luces de la ciudad en los días buenos, pero hoy no es uno de esos, por lo que le da la espalda, hundida en el mullido sofá color perla, con una pinta de helado de vainilla entre las rodillas —con el paso de los años, no ha dejado de adorarlo— y una cuchara sujeta entre los labios. Sobre el piano y las mesas de madera, oscura y lustrada, repartidas por la estancia, hay vasijas con flores que han comenzado a marchitarse, pero que no se ha podido obligar a cambiar. Le recuerdan la vulnerabilidad, la fragilidad de las cosas, de la vida y, por algún motivo, le gusta mirarlas a pesar de que hacerlo le duele.

Su única iluminación proviene de la amplia pantalla del televisor, empotrado en la pared, donde la gente sigue quejándose y celebrando —pero, más que nada, _quejándose_— por el regreso de Superman, cuya imagen parece haber quedado demonizada para siempre gracias a las acciones de Lex Luthor, al menos en lo referente a un sector de la sociedad.

Es gracioso: Clark es un buen tipo y Superman podría detener toda una horda de meteoritos dirigiéndose al planeta, pero eso no hará que la gente le perdone su ascendencia: _no eres como nosotros, pero eres _mejor_ que nosotros y eso sólo te vuelve _peor_. _

_Privilegiados en el Universo _dejó de significar algo con la aparición de Superman en la Tierra y Diana sospecha que si los humanos supieran de la existencia de gente como ella —porque, para ellos, sólo hay _una_ Mujer Maravilla allá afuera—, nativos de éste planeta, entrarían en un shock bélico porque, ¿cómo? ¿Ni siquiera son especiales en _su _propio planeta?

Sin Steve a su lado, tuvo que aprender a interpretarlos por su cuenta, a tratar de mezclarse con ellos, porque volver a Temiscira no podía ser una opción, y hecatombes como la Primera y la Segunda Guerra Mundial la hirieron de por vida, dejando cicatrices casi del mismo tamaño que la provocada por la muerte del único hombre al que amó. 

Mientras Hitler hacía avanzar sus tropas por Europa y ella se veía obligada a observar desde la distancia, a agachar la cabeza como cualquier otra mujer, con los ojos fijos en el suelo de piedra, oscurecido por la contaminación de las fábricas, siempre pensó en lo irónico que era que Steve se refiriera a la Primera Guerra —la _única_ para él— como «el fin del mundo»: contemplar el holocausto sin duda habría acabado con él, casi de la misma forma en que hizo con ella, que, movida por un instinto primitivo, implantado en lo más profundo de su cabeza, quiso pulular como el más pequeño e indefenso de los mamíferos para encontrar una guarida segura y quedarse ahí hasta que todo lo malo se fuera, pero jamás cedió ante él, por lo que sus pupilas vieron un sinfín de cosas que hoy en día le siguen provocando pesadillas.

Pero Bruce logró despertar la pasión de la batalla en ella casi de la misma forma que Steve y volver a usar las ropas de su tribu y la tiara de su estatus reavivó el calor de su sangre y alimentó con un soplo tibio esa llama que, terca, no era más que una chispa en su pecho, pero seguía ahí, esperando aflorar una vez más, igual que pasó con Clark al despertar, con Arthur y Barry al ser convencidos de luchar para salvar a la humanidad…

…que, ¿enserio _merece_ ser salvada?

Pensarlo le provoca jaqueca, así que toma el control remoto, cambia canales hasta que se topa con _Sherlock, _de la BBC, se anida mejor en el sillón, adoptando la posición de loto, envuelta en su pijama verde —mismo que ha tenido por poco más de dos décadas— y termina con el vaso de helado, arrojándolo al montón donde se han acumulado más, antes de hundir la cabeza contra un cojín pesadamente y gimotear por lo bajo.

Se ha mimetizado demasiado con la sociedad.

—O—

— ¿Y qué es esto: una reunión amistosa entre superhéroes para fomentar la buena convivencia y el trabajo en equipo? —Pregunta Lois Lane, con el brazo de Clark rodeándole la cintura, cuando se encuentran accidentalmente en la barra del club _Noir,_ al que Bruce los convocó, con una invitación electrónica y todo.

Barry anda por ahí, tratando de ligar con cuanta chica le pasa por delante —sin éxito, hay que aclarar—, usando jeans oscuros y una camiseta con un estampado plástico blanco que simula ser un smoking; intentó peinarse, pero a saber a qué velocidad, porque más bien parece como si un pájaro carpintero hubiera hecho un nido encima de su coronilla. A Arthur le va mejor, porque tiene a una atractiva mujer rubia colgando de su brazo, obviamente ronroneando por su atención, aunque él no ha dejado de parlotear acerca de la acidificación de los mares —Diana lo oyó al pasar a su lado en su camino hacia la barra—; está segura de que a la mujer está a punto de fundírsele una neurona y casi siente el impulso de ir a rescatarla, por eso de la solidaridad entre chicas, pero no se puede salvar a todos. Victor mantiene ocupado a Bruce con una charla animada en uno de los amplios balcones de la estancia principal y debe ser sobre algo divertido y serio —tecnológico, como les gusta—, ya que se comunican con aspavientos y varias interrupciones entre ellos.

Es la inauguración del establecimiento y el magnate echó la casa por la ventana, como hace con todo sólo para lucir como un malcriado: se reparten bebidas elegantes y caras por aquí y por allá, preparadas especialmente para éste local, y hay gente de la farándula por todas partes, haciendo derroche de sus vidas de socialite como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo.

Es nauseabundo.

Clark tiene el ceño fruncido y un dejo de repulsión en la boca con el que Diana puede empatizar, así que supone que en su cara debe haber una expresión similar, por lo que se apresura a neutralizarla. Le sonríe a Lois con benevolencia por su comentario, toma una copa de champaña de la bandeja de un mesero y se la lleva a los labios con toda la elegancia que años de práctica le han dejado.

—Si eso es lo que pretende, acaba de perderme como colega —informa y la periodista ríe con fuerza, aunque Diana no comprende el motivo, porque estaba siendo honesta.

Sus identidades heroicas no tienen mucho que ver con las civiles y, aunque convivió con Bruce de esa manera en medio de un momento desesperado, duda que deban hacerlo más de la cuenta, a menos que quieran llamar la atención.

O, más bien, es que nunca ha tenido amigos. Cófrades. Compañeros. Pero no amistades íntimas. Nunca supo cómo conseguirlas y tampoco si era de su interés hacerlo. Las amazonas tienen hermanas, lazos que las unen más allá de un mero nombre sin sentido, y con Steve tuvo… pero después de él…

El club es oscuro, pero abundan las luces de neón azules y plateadas. La música suena fuerte y hace retumbar las paredes y el suelo, cierne un nuevo ritmo para los latidos de su corazón. La gente habla, ríe, canta, grita, suda y se mueve, emanando un calor que se mezcla y vaporiza sobre sus cabezas de tal forma que seguro podría hacer llover si se condensara más.

Apoya los codos en la superficie de madera de la barra a sus espaldas y mira el espectáculo sin ver en realidad. Por el rabillo del ojo, distingue a Clark pegando los labios a la sien de Lois y se pregunta si es una forma de establecer su dominio por encima del sujeto que lleva largo rato mirando a la mujer pelirroja, quien eligió un vestido negro y entallado para la ocasión.

Se muerde los labios imperceptiblemente y pasa saliva para humedecerse la garganta. Sabe cómo moverse y actuar en estos ambientes y, al mismo tiempo…

El mundo _es_ horrible, no la fantasía soñada que imaginó al partir de Temiscira.

Recorre con los ojos el escenario que tiene delante y ubica con la mirada a un hombre adulto sentado a una mesa con una jovencita: le recorre las piernas desnudas con las manos y, aunque ella obviamente se siente incómoda ante el íntimo contacto, cede cuando sus ojos se centran en el lujoso reloj que el hombre lleva en la muñeca izquierda. Entonces, se fuerza a sonreír y, cuando él le hunde la cara en el cuello, alivia su aversión deslizando los dedos por los costosos anillos de brillantes que el sujeto lleva en la mano con la que le aferra el muslo.

Gótica.

Es cuando ve cosas así que comprende porqué Bruce eligió una imagen tan sombría como la del Hombre Murciélago para sí: el Hombre Unicornio, ataviado con los colores del arcoíris, habría tenido menos efecto entre tanta porquería.

—Preferiría estar aquí cubriendo una nota que como invitado —comenta Clark, en cuyas gafas se reflejan las brillantes luces que los iluminan como luciérnagas, dejando detrás la oscuridad que no ha abandonado sus claros irises azules desde que volvió.

Suena más amargado de lo que debería y Diana se pregunta si él también es incapaz de dejar de ver las mismas desgracias que ella a su alrededor.

Lois le sonríe y le aferra la mano.

—Descuida, cariño: lo estoy haciendo yo —le muestra la cámara activada de su teléfono, lista para fotografiar cualquier suceso interesante, y Clark parece más derrumbado de la gracia divina que satisfecho.

Los labios de Diana se curvan un poco y, cuando un hombre se acerca, creyéndose ágil como un leopardo a punto de hincarle los colmillos a un impala y usando todo su cuerpo para bloquearle el camino, se escurre sin dificultad de su lado, despidiéndose de la pareja con un gesto de la cabeza, y se hunde entre la multitud, buscando un espacio menos congestionado para hacer acto de presencia y luego marcharse con la misma etereidad con la que llegó.

El hombre no se rinde y la sigue todo el camino; puede oír su respiración a pocos centímetros de su cabello, pero lo ignora mientras sube los peldaños hacia los palcos, el tap-tap de sus tacones amortiguado por la música y las oscilaciones en el suelo. Siente el movimiento del sujeto en cuanto sucede y está por girarse para mandarlo al diablo con una mirada seria y palabras afiladas igual que cuchillas, pero, un segundo antes de que los dedos del desconocido hagan conexión con su muñeca —al menos, _espera_ que su blanco fuera el brazo y no otra parte de su cuerpo—, la mano de alguien más aparece, sujetándolo a tiempo y, al parecer, con más fuerza de la necesaria, porque Diana ve al fulano indeseable frunciendo el ceño y masticando una palabrota debido al dolor.

Alza los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro de Bruce, sereno y afable, pero con algo sombrío detrás de esa máscara de playboy que sólo ella puede distinguir en medio de la penumbra disfrazada del local.

— ¡Hey, Jerry! Tu nombre es Jerry, ¿no? Venías con ésta adorable dama —chasquea los dedos, fingiendo querer recordar—, ¿cómo era? ¿Susan? Era Susan, ¿cierto? —Diana quiere poner los ojos en blanco: realmente no es necesario fingir tanto. Su personalidad como Diana Prince no dista mucho de la de Diana, princesa de Temiscira, y tampoco de la de la Mujer Maravilla, pero Clark y Bruce, bueno…—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla y la saludas de mi parte, uh? —Le pone las manos en los hombros al denominado Jerry y lo hace girar sobre los talones para enviarlo cuesta abajo por las escaleras con un empujón que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio.

Jerry lo fulmina con la mirada, viéndolos por encima del hombro, pero es obvio que no tiene las agallas suficientes para inscribirse en la lista negra del dueño del club y menos en la de ella, una vez sus ojos se fijan con atención en su rostro y distinguen algo peligroso en sus facciones que lo hacen bajar los escalones más rápido, con el propósito de poner cuanta tierra de por medio pueda entre ellos.

No es tan tonto como lo creyó al comienzo, al menos.

En éste mundo, donde los hombres son el «sexo dominante», las mujeres como ella son vistas como un simple pedazo de carne. No importa en cuántos lienzos se envuelva, siempre habrá alguien con las pupilas fijas en su escote, su espalda baja, sus muslos… y la cultura popular dicta que debería sentirse _halagada, _pero, lo siento, el asco es más grande, mismo motivo por el que, desde Steve, no ha estado con nadie, porque ninguna persona se ha ganado su confianza de la misma forma que él. Ni hombre, ni mujer.

Cualquiera pensaría que ha sido demasiado tiempo, pero para ella no ha sido más que un parpadeo, agotado y soñoliento —una pesadilla que se vuelve peor y peor conforme se sigue extendiendo, pero no le quedan más opciones que seguir atrapada en ella—.

—Se encuentra a salvo, señorita Prince —blofea Bruce y, ésta vez, Diana no se priva de lanzarle una mirada completamente desangelada, a la par de una sonrisa que pasa por todo, menos por eso.

—Mi héroe —exhala y está cien por ciento segura de que los pómulos del millonario se colorean de rojo, pero, con la falta de luz, es difícil decirlo.

Bruce hace un ruido seco con la garganta y se distrae girando el cuerpo tres cuartos para pescar una bebida de un mesero que pasa a su lado y vaciar la copa de un solo trago. Diana enarca las cejas y él le hace un gesto con la mano para dirigirla hacia una mesa solitaria y, afortunadamente, privada.

—_Su _héroe o, al menos, él me dio la impresión de necesitarlo más, por la cara que hiciste una milésima de segundo antes de voltear —explica, encogiéndose de hombros.

Diana parpadea, sin comprender del todo: no hizo ningún gesto fuera de lo habitual, cree.

Permite que Bruce retire la silla de la mesa para que pueda sentarse, aunque la galantería nunca ha despertado demasiado en ella, y lo ve ocupando el sitio delante. Mira en la dirección en que antes se encontraba Victor y lo descubre hablando con Barry —obteniendo mejores resultados con una de las mujeres de quienes el científico forense consiguió atraer su atención—.

—Últimamente, me has parecido esquiva —comenta Bruce, deslizando la punta del dedo por el borde de su copa vacía.

Diana lo mira, procesando sus palabras con lasitud. Esquiva. De hecho, no cree que haya sido de otra manera desde hace un siglo. Un siglo. Es sencillo decirlo, pensarlo, pero sentirlo…

—Te refieres a… —se moja los labios con su propio vaso, viendo la mancha de labial que se queda marcada en el extremo, junto a rastros epiteliales provenientes de su boca. La limpia con el pulgar, que queda manchado con un vestigio rojo sobre piel demasiado blanca.

Le es fácil perderse en instantes pequeños como este, siempre lo ha sido, por lo que, cuando levanta los ojos de nuevo, descubre que Bruce lleva un rato viéndola con la misma atención que se le presta a una obra de arte o con una similar a aquella con la que Steve despertó en la playa la primera vez que se encontraron y no pudo contener su asombro al descubrirla, recortada por la brillante luz del sol, su única ancla entre lo desconocido: una mujer bella.

Bruce se lo recuerda demasiado, por ese fervor que imprime en cada una de sus acciones y, quizás, es el motivo por el que se muestra cerrada para él cuando el mundo no corre peligro ni necesita de sus servicios. Le _asustan _las personas como Bruce, tan desinteresadas en sí mismas y preocupadas por el bienestar de los demás, tanto como saber que ella es una de esas también, aunque por mucho tiempo trató de ignorar sus impulsos.

Después de la batalla contra Doomsday, contra Steppenwolf, ver toda esa muerte y destrucción, escuchar los llantos de la gente, las súplicas y ser consciente de toda la degradación humana, de que vendrán más calamidades en su dirección, comenzó a sentirse molida, vencida, igual que en _ese _momento en que la nave estalló a cientos de metros por encima de su cabeza.

La mano de Bruce se posa sobre la de ella, encima de la mesa. Diana la retira, despacio, siempre viéndolo a los ojos, su boca demasiado tensa, y debe ser toda la declaración enmudecida que el hombre necesita para _entender _la gran cantidad de cosas que Diana no puede decirle con verdaderas palabras, porque inhala profundo, trata de sonreír y asiente una vez con la cabeza, antes de ponerse de pie, sobresaliendo por encima de ella, que permanece sentada y tiene que mover el cuello hacia atrás para seguir contemplándolo fijamente.

Es un hombre hermoso, hecho de una forma increíblemente maciza, en más de un sentido, y hay algo tan perdido en sus ojos, que la obliga a sentir compasión y ternura, pero queda claro que Bruce es un sujeto que lleva mucho tiempo esperando a _la_ persona que pueda pisarle los talones sin dificultad o, mejor dicho, caminar a su lado en las tinieblas sin titubear y, lamentablemente, esa no es —y nunca será— Diana Prince: a éstas alturas, ya debe haber notado que, en su desesperación por escapar de aquello que la hirió tanto hace años, lo dejaría atrás en un santiamén y no sería justo.

Bruce pasa saliva y adopta su actitud de mujeriego conquistador como si fuera su capa y escudo en ésta situación.

—Deberías probar el bourbon —sugiere con voz suave y cadenciosa—. Me ha parecido particularmente delicioso hoy —da media vuelta y se aleja, seguramente para buscar otra copa, con cierta rigidez en sus movimientos.

Diana mantiene la vista fija en la línea perfecta de sus hombros, en su espalda ancha, y se pregunta si dejó ir una oportunidad importante, pero tampoco tiene cabeza para prestarle demasiada atención.

—O—

Se marcha sin despedirse, con la delicada tela del vestido rojo ondeando a la altura de sus pantorrillas, mientras algunos mechones de cabello que han conseguido escapar del apretado moño en su nuca culebrean alrededor de su rostro, creando líneas en los bordes de su vista.

El ambiente ha empezado a oler a humo de cigarrillo y alcohol demasiado para su gusto y el soplo de aire fresco y nocturno es como una bocanada de agua pura tras pasar mucho tiempo en la Zona del Silencio.

Llaman un auto por ella y, cuando llega, aborda la parte trasera con una exhalación que libera un suspiro de vaho que se desvanece rápido frente a su cara.

Para el mundo, es una artista talentosa, pero reservada. Las obras que ha hecho, desde pinturas hasta esculturas, se han exhibido en múltiples sitios, pero sin su presencia para patentarlas. Ese nivel de anonimato le parecía pertinente, hasta ahora, que se ha visto obligada a sumergirse en una burbuja social nuevamente.

Es cansado tratar de ser humana cuando, muy dentro de sí, sabe que proviene de una sepa completamente diferente. Y los humanos pueden ser tan complicados. No todos tienen la chispa de Steve o Bruce… a veces, se muerde la lengua para no caer en la tentación de preguntarle a Clark cómo se las arregla.

La cúpula celeste es demasiado oscura sobre su cabeza, mientras se deslizan por las inseguras calles de Gótica hacia el hotel donde se hospedará, uno de los mejores de la ciudad, aunque está segura de que, como todo aquí, no está libre de máculas.

Una vez en la habitación, se prepara para meterse en la cama, pero, como le ha pasado regularmente desde hace unas semanas, conciliar el sueño le es casi imposible, por lo que, por largas horas, no hace más que concentrarse en los ruidos selváticos de una ciudad que sólo sabe comunicarse con el mundo a gritos…

—O—

Si hay algo que le agrada de Barry Allen, es que coma _tanto_ como ella, por lo que, de vez en cuando y a espaldas de los demás, se reúnen en algún restaurante interesante y Diana le da cuenta abierta para que pida lo que quiera, porque es agradable, por una vez, no ser el centro de atención al pedir más de cinco platillos seguidos sin dar la impresión de estar satisfecha —Barry puede con más, oh, _muchos _más—.

Ésta vez, aprovechando las vacaciones de Pascua, se reúnen en uno de los restaurantes mexicanos más afamados de Nueva York —Barry lo hace sencillo, ¿sí? Sobre todo ahora que tiene más confianza en sus poderes y, sobre todo, que ha aprendido a no tropezarse cada tres pasos— y van por la tercera ronda de flautas de pollo picante cuando el científico forense hace una pausa —que luce más como un revoloteo— para limpiarse la boca con una servilleta y comentar:

— ¿Has oído sobre el nuevo vigilante de Blüdhaven? ¿Nightwing? ¡Es increíble! —Diana lo oye y asiente con la cabeza, relamiéndose la crema de la comisura de la boca y estirando la mano por encima de la mesa para coger la cuchara de la salsa y vaciar generosas porciones sobre su comida (es una de las más picantes que ha probado y eso es lo que más le gusta de éste lugar; Barry, por otro lado, con la regeneración acelerada y todo, sigue sufriendo al probar cualquier tipo de chile).

—Muy parecido a Batman —expone por lo bajo, antes de beber un sorbo de su naranjada, y Barry suelta una carcajada, porque seguro a Bruce no le ha hecho gracia.

Nightwing es otro vigilante que ha optado por la noche como su manto, así que va por ahí vestido con una armadura negra, que se amolda a su cuerpo con una gracia descarada, y un ave azul estampada en el pecho. Al igual que Batman, emplea bumerán-shuriken —los famosos batarangs— y es bastante bueno en artes marciales. Su complexión y agilidad le permiten escabullirse por los rincones por los que un sujeto del tamaño de Batman seguramente no podría y parece estar particularmente dotado en la gimnasia, lo que lo deja ir saltando de techo en techo de una forma envidiable, sin tener que recurrir a ganchos o poleas la mayoría de las veces.

En los pocos vídeos que hay de él — ¡suertudo! — se puede apreciar que es un hombre talentoso en lo que hace — ¿no lo son todos? Más les vale, ¿no?— y, para ser honesta, la primera vez que Diana oyó de él, se preguntó si Bruce sentiría a alguien respirándole en la nuca con más eficacia que Superman, porque no es lo mismo que la Luz pelee contra la Oscuridad a que lo haga contra sí misma.

Las comparaciones se vuelven todavía más inevitables tomando en cuenta que Gótica y Blüdhaven están, prácticamente, codo contra codo, por lo que, en ocasiones, el territorio de uno se cruza con el del otro y, la última vez que pasó, Clark terminó con un chichón y Bruce, con un par de fracturas —gracias, Lex—, así que no tiene idea —y no sabe si quiera tenerla— de cómo serán las cosas entre Batman y Nightwing.

—Siempre quise ser un superhéroe igual a ellos, ¿sabes? —Sigue Barry, con la boca medio llena y una pequeña sonrisa en ella que lo hace lucir como una criatura adorable (quizás un gato, tal vez un hámster) —, sin los poderes ni nada de eso. Sería increíble sólo saber artes marciales e ir por la vida aporreando personas que hacen cosas malas —se encoge de hombros y Diana sonríe, porque Barry siempre le recuerda a un niño más de lo que debería.

—Estoy segura de que mucha gente piensa así de Flash —consuela, sintiéndose más animada de lo que lo ha estado en mucho tiempo.

Es bueno tener colegas: ésta segura de que éste chico es lo más cercano que ha tenido a un amigo, porque, de alguna forma, sigue manteniendo la guardia alta cuando se trata de Clark y Bruce.

Barry no parece convencido y sólo se encoge de hombros, luchando por mantener un montículo de ensalada y crema sobre su comida antes de llevárselo a la boca, que abre lo más grande que puede. Cuando termina de masticar, hace un ruido casi obsceno que orilla a Diana a enarcar las cejas. Parece ligeramente avergonzado, así que se limita a limpiarse la boca de nuevo y a mirarla con un rubor perlado en los pómulos.

—No les parecería tan increíble si supieran lo pesado que es tener que comer por cien o morir de hipoglucemia o no poder emborracharme o ver cómo la chica que me gusta sale con un poli porque me ve como un súper perdedor (¿entiendes, _súper_?) —suelta una risita por lo bajo ante su propio comentario y luego mira al techo, poniendo los ojos en blanco con aire abatido.

Algo admirable de Barry es que, a pesar de toda la porquería que la vida lanza en su dirección, siempre se las arregla para mantener la frente en alto. 

Está cayendo la tarde y las cortinas rojas, que ribetean los múltiples ventanales del local, hacen que el ambiente se tiña de ese color, agitándose como banderas gracias a la brisa fresca que se cuela a través de los cristales abiertos.

La clientela aumentó desde que llegaron, por lo que los meseros tienen menos tiempo para mirarlos como si fueran monstruos con estómagos infinitos ahora que deben atender más mesas.

Diana le da al hombre una palmadita amistosa en el dorso de la mano y, al mismo tiempo, por el rabillo del ojo distingue una figura, alta, enfundada en negro y rubia, _dorada_, recortada contra la luz del sol que impacta contra la ventana abierta al lado de su mesa, caminando por la calle fuera del establecimiento. Tarda un segundo, pero pronto su cerebro hace la conexión y, a la vez que el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho, gira el cuello a toda velocidad para ver mejor, pero la figura ha desaparecido al otro lado de la acera, perdiéndose en un mar de personas que se mueven con la premura de una horda de hormigas azotada por la lluvia.

Separa los labios, sintiéndolos carentes de la pegajosidad de su lápiz labial gracias a todas las veces que los ha limpiado de restos de comida con servilletas de papel, y toma aire por la boca, tratando de llenarse los pulmones con él, sin éxito. Es consciente de que sus ojos están más abiertos de lo normal y de que sus pupilas buscan, desesperadas, a _esa _persona, pero su cerebro es cruel y, para evitarle un sufrimiento que no merece, le recuerda la terrible escena que marcó el epílogo de la historia de Steve Trevor, estallando en haces de luz rojos y amarillos en un cielo inclemente y negro, hace ya tanto tiempo.

Creyó verlo y no es la primera vez que le pasa, pero, gracias a lo sensible que ha estado últimamente, el golpe se siente como una estocada directo a su corazón.

— ¿Todo bien? —Quiere saber su acompañante, mirándola con la preocupación enmarcada en la cara, delineada por descuidado cabello negro que, como siempre, la Fuerza de la Velocidad se ha encargado de peinar por él (a su modo).

Diana se estremece, desprevenida, pero asiente, aunque tiene el corazón galopando a mil por hora en la garganta. Siente agruras, el estómago adolorido y la corriente, que antes le pareció fresca, ahora es gélida y le provoca escalofríos que hacen que cada vello de su cuerpo se erice como el pelaje de un gato asustado.

La vida le duele más que nunca, pero no tanto como la muerte de Steve, que, al parecer, dejará su huella en ella hasta que tome su último aliento.

Ésta vez, es la mano de Barry la que se posa sobre la de ella para ofrecerle apoyo y no se siente para nada como el roce de Bruce, aquella noche en el bar. Diana se aferra a sus dedos, quizá con más fuerza de la adecuada, y él no la suelta, dispuesto a anclarla aún si no sabe por qué.

Por un segundo, deja de sentirse abandonada en el mundo y, a la vez…

—O—

Trata de sonreír lo mejor que puede en la exhibición de sus esculturas, que, éste año, tendrán un fin caritativo, ya que todas las ganancias serán donadas a los damnificados de la catástrofe provocada por el último ataque intergaláctico.

Por supuesto, Bruce hace un despliegue de dadivosidad comprando la pieza más grande y cara —una efigie de Hipólita que le pesa en el pecho a más no poder, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio— y prometiéndole colocarla en el jardín principal de su mansión. Diana se lo agradece con una curvatura de los labios, aunque no está impresionada para nada por la actitud del multimillonario, pero sí por la belleza que éste lleva del brazo: a diferencia de otras ocasiones en que se han encontrado en eventos similares, no se trata de una mujer, engalanada con un vestido al último grito de la moda e igual de costoso que las joyas de la corona, sino de un muchacho que parece a la mitad de sus veintes, de encantadores y grandes ojos azules y con una boca apetitosa que, al parecer, hace que Bruce se sienta orgulloso de presumirla por ahí.

¿Qué diría Alfred?: sin duda, no es la «buena mujer» que esperaba para su amo, pero, si Bruce está dispuesto a pavonearlo a su lado sin tapujos, igual que si fuera su posesión más preciada —como Diana no lo ha visto hacer con nadie— debe significar que es un hombre extraordinario que vale la pena. Es un giro inesperado, pero agradable, y está verdaderamente feliz por él porque, quizás, sus hábitos de playboy cambien y por fin se decida a sentar cabeza. 

Se lo presenta como Richard —_por favor, prefiero «Dick»—_ Grayson y, cuando estrecha su mano, la dureza de su palma y lo afilado de sus yemas le dice que el señor Grayson no es sólo una cara bonita: está acostumbrado al trabajo rudo, algo que puede notarse tanto en su agarre fuerte como en lo penetrante de sus ojos. Al comentárselo a Bruce aparte, el hombre frunce el ceño, meditabundo y mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo, previo a comentar, con todo el cinismo del mundo, que el chico también es bastante _flexible _y _habilidoso_. Diana sólo enarca las cejas: ah, con que así terminó el lío entre Batman y Nightwing —se pregunta si Barry ya lo notó o si pasarán siglos antes de que lo haga… ¡hombres!—.

Al menos uno de ellos —Clark es la excepción a la regla— está teniendo suerte en el amor.

Se desliza entre las personas por la amplia sala de exposición sintiéndose exhibida, desnuda en la piel de Diana Prince como nunca lo ha estado en la de la Mujer Maravilla. Como en todos lados, hay hombres tratando de acercarse a ella con intensiones que resultan obvias en sus expresiones, pero los ignora con facilidad; algunos lo toman mejor que otros y éstos son tan persistentes a un nivel agresivo, que resultan odiosos y se siente tentada a quitárselos de encima de una forma brusca, aunque no cede —ellos sí, cuando les lanza una mirada que deja en claro que no es el tipo de mujer a la que están acostumbrados—.

Clark ronda por ahí, ésta vez sin Lois a su lado debido a que la mujer tuvo que hacer un viaje rápido a Israel para cubrir una nota, así que se le puede ver desprovisto de alma, mientras toma fotografías al puro estilo Peter Parker y trata de pasar desapercibido —algo que, gracias a la actitud que tiene en su entidad civil, consigue sin problemas—. Víctor no pudo asistir y Arthur viene tarde, mientras que Barry no hace más que analizar las esculturas —el material, principalmente— y hacer comentarios al respecto que son más inteligentes que los hechos por cualquier experto —lo que tiene irritados a muchos de éstos—.

Cuando pasa el tiempo suficiente para poder hacer una huida discreta, se coloca el abrigo, le advierte a su manager que deberá quedarse a cargo —el hombre frunce el ceño, pero le da su bendición para desertar, habiéndola conocido por años— y se apresura a escapar por la puerta trasera a una velocidad que nada tiene que envidiarle a la de Flash. No pide un vehículo, así que se interna en la oscuridad de la noche, con el rostro agachado para protegerlo de las ráfagas de aire y el pecho tan vacío como cada vez que convive demasiado con la banalidad de la gente.

A veces, le gustaría haber elegido para vivir un mundo más parecido al de Steve, menos lleno de lujos y más nutrido en cuanto a la calidad de las personas. Aquí, diariamente se siente atrapada y no hay salida posible que sus ojos puedan encontrar.

Oscuridad. Penumbra. Soledad. Abandono. Vacío. Negrura. Frialdad. Desapego. Cansancio. Horror. Desconcierto. Decepción. Hartazgo. Todo en ella al mismo tiempo, pululando en su interior como larvas de avispa en el cuerpo de una tarántula muerta.

Llega a un mirador, lóbrego y solitario, sólo iluminado por las luces, amarillas y blancas, de los focos encendidos en la distancia. Alcanza la baranda y la plenitud de un lago se extiende a sus pies, aguas tan negras como su espíritu, reflejando un fulgor que no les pertenece.

Se quita los altos tacones con sencillos movimientos y apoya las manos en el acero helado, su piel absorbiendo de inmediato la temperatura y haciéndola suya, pero no le da importancia, ya que es más resistente que cualquier humano —algo que el tiempo se ha encargado de demostrarle—.

Inhala profundo, llenándose las fosas nasales del aroma apaciguador de la noche y exhala lo más lento que puede, dejando que el vaho forme una nube de tormenta, que resplandece con la luz de la luna colándose por las nubes gruesas sobre su cabeza. Cierra los ojos e inhala, tratando de olvidarse de su esencia y hacerse una con el momento…

— ¡Oye, enserio no hay razón para esto! —Escucha en la distancia y, más que curiosidad por el origen de la oración, frunce los labios, irritada, porque el entorno era demasiado pacífico para durar mucho, claro—. ¡Déjala ir y yo… te daré todo lo que tengo!

Repiques de alerta que sobrepasan su hastío.

No se trata de una conversación amistosa, al parecer, y tampoco de una discusión entre novios. La noche le pone las cosas tan fáciles a los cretinos que van por ahí aprovechándose de otros…

Gira tres cuartos y ve tres siluetas en el bosquecillo más allá, parcialmente ocultas entre los troncos de los árboles, los arbustos y las ramas bajas. Se trata de dos hombres y una mujer. El estómago de Diana se retuerce al notar que uno de los varones sujeta a la mujer por el cuello, con algo resplandeciente apoyado en su garganta, mientras la arrastra hacia el interior del bosque, haciéndola tropezar con sus propios talones. Ella emite gimoteos que le recuerdan a un animal, pequeño y asustado. El otro hombre trata de ir tras ellos, manteniendo las manos en alto en señal de sumisión, queriendo razonar, pero el otro le advierte que debe mantenerse lejos, apoyando con más firmeza la navaja contra el cuello de la chica, quien lloriquea por lo bajo.

Es como si el miedo y la ansiedad que se desprende de todos pudiera sentirse impregnado en el aire.

— ¡No se trata de dinero! —Exclama el atacante con voz potente que quiebra la tranquilidad del lago. Algunas aves salen volando de sus nidos para buscar refugio en otra parte—. ¡Ella es mía y si no está conmigo, no lo estará con nadie!

Oh, genial, un loco proactivo. 

El llanto de la mujer se vuelve más agudo y le perfora los tímpanos.

El segundo hombre gruñe por lo bajo, obviamente tan asqueado como ella; separa los labios para decir algo, pero se lo piensa mejor, negando bruscamente con la cabeza y cerrándolos de nuevo con un clic de dientes.

Diana se mueve como una pantera en la oscuridad, apoyando los pies desnudos en las baldosas frías hasta llegar al inicio del bosque, donde el asfalto cambia a tierra, ligeramente húmeda y llena de hojarasca. Se pega a un tronco grueso y trata de mirar sin ser detectada, algo sencillo dado que la atención de todos está puesta en otros puntos.

Si trepa y se mueve por las ramas, podrá llegar a espaldas del asaltante y desarmarlo. Si lo desafía de frente, también tendría buenas posibilidades, pero un cuchillo a la garganta siempre es algo delicado, sobre todo apoyado contra venas vitales: si el hombre realiza hasta el más mínimo corte, la mujer podría desangrarse en cuestión de segundos y es precisamente ese conocimiento el que los mantiene paralizados a todos.

—Escucha, está bien si ella es tuya, ¿sí? —Trata de inferir el segundo individuo, todavía con las manos en alto. Sus dedos tiemblan, aunque se nota que hace un esfuerzo por controlarse.

Lleva un abrigo tan grueso y negro como el que la cubre a ella, por lo que la mayor parte de su cuerpo queda oculto en las tinieblas naturales vespertinas y las únicas partes blancas de él son el dorso de sus manos, que Diana puede ver desde donde se encuentra, al igual que un costado de su cara, perlada de ansiedad, y una mopa despeinada de cabello dorado, que absorbe los pocos rayos de luz que logran colarse por las copas de los árboles.

El estómago se le contrae y el corazón cambia su ritmo cuando el hombre se mueve de tal forma que la mitad de su cara queda en su rango de visión y hay algo en su perfil que resulta desconcertantemente familiar, pero quizás se trata de más alucinaciones…

—La conocí hoy y sólo charlamos un poco. No hay nada serio entre nosotros, así que está completamente libre, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me iría y no tendrías que volver a verme la cara en tu vida, pero el problema es que no puedo dar media vuelta dejándola así, ¿comprendes? Así que, si pudieras alejar esa cosa de ella… —pero su petición tiene el efecto contrario y Otelo sólo apoya la navaja más firmemente en el cuello de la mujer, quien emite un chillido que rompe la paz nocturna, cierra los ojos y se echa a temblar como una hoja al viento.

Diana decide que no puede seguir esperando, así que da un paso al frente para salir de su escondite al mismo tiempo que el segundo hombre también se impacienta, gruñe y se lanza hacia adelante en un irracional intento por conseguir algo. El hombre armado actúa también, liberando el cuello de la mujer y arrojándola al suelo con violencia para después arrojarse encima del otro, la navaja en alto, dispuesto a apuñalarlo.

Es cuando ambos caen en un revoltijo de extremidades hacia atrás, provocando un ruido seco al golpear el suelo, que Diana puede ver con claridad, gracias a un charco de luz de luna, la _cara_ del individuo que ahora lucha por mantener la navaja lejos de su cuerpo, sujetando la muñeca de su atracador con ambas manos, y su mundo se pone de cabeza de una manera que la hace abrir mucho los ojos mientras se cuestiona si está dormida o despierta, ya que _no puede ser. _

Steve Trevor está justo frente a ella, con la garganta a punto de ser atravesada por una cuchilla. Afortunadamente para él, el cuerpo de Diana reacciona por encima de su estupefacción y, en un segundo, se avienta como jabalina hacia delante, derribando al atacante con un choque parecido al de un vehículo contra un muro de concreto. El cuchillo se le cae de la mano y termina perdido en el follaje al mismo tiempo que Diana se incorpora, con las rodillas adoloridas por el impacto contra el piso y el cabello libre de la peineta que lo sujetaba, ondeando en su frente y obstaculizando su visión hasta que lo hace a un lado con las manos —para eso _sirve _la tiara—.

— ¡¿Y tú quién rayos eres?! —Exclama la misma voz que hace mucho tiempo creyó que jamás volvería a escuchar, conocimiento que por poco la volvió loca de angustia, sonando ronca y agitada, ligeramente más aguda de lo que debería ser, pero ahora la reconoce, la rememora con claridad.

Están a tan pocos palmos de distancia, que basta con girar el rostro para perderse en el azul tan conocido de sus ojos, en la suavidad de ese cabello del color de la miel y en la forma curiosa en que sus labios, sonrojados aún en medio de la noche, forman una onda desconcertada y aprehensiva.

Es _tan _Steve_, _pero enfundado en una carcasa moderna al igual que ella, que de nuevo la sensación de estar ensimismada en una ilusión la acosa, porque le es difícil congraciar ésta imagen con la última que contempló de él en aquella pelea final, con sus ropas de aviador y expresión decidida, así que por poco no presta atención al puño que viene, furioso y rápido, dispuesto a estrellarse con su cara, pero lo detiene sin siquiera tener que verlo y oprime, escuchando el familiar crujido de huesos.

La sorpresa se evapora lento del rostro de Steve y sólo se queda una perplejidad que resalta lo afilado de sus facciones. El otro hombre se queja de dolor y termina retorciéndose en el suelo, a la vez que el llanto de la mujer sigue siendo un ruido de fondo en la soledad del bosquecillo, cuyas hojas se agitan como abanicos ante el aullido del viento.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —Repite éste fantasma que apareció para confundir aún más su mundo y ella sólo atina a responder:

—Diana —_princesa de Temiscira_, recuerda, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda_— _Prince.

Steve pasa saliva, de tal forma que su manzana de Adán se mueve de arriba abajo, y asiente una sola vez con la cabeza, aunque parece más dudoso que otra cosa.

—Trevor —masculla con un hilo de voz—. Stevens.

Y el mundo sigue girando a su alrededor, a pesar de que, repentinamente, Diana tiene la sensación de que no debería ser así.

—O—

La policía arresta al atacante, llamando Marco Bowell, y una ambulancia llega para atender a su ex-esposa, Sara Bowell, quien terminó con una crisis nerviosa y será llevada a un hospital para que la traten.

—Creo que debería ir con ella —comenta _Trevor, _dubitativo, mirando a la paramédico como si estuviera suplicándole al cielo que le dé un motivo para no hacerlo—Es decir, para que no esté sola y eso...

Aunque trata de mantenerse a distancia, Diana sigue cerca, igual que si un poder inhumano la estuviera empujando hacia el radio circundante de éste hombre, con un rostro tan parecido al de aquél que conoció, pero sin ser el mismo, por supuesto.

Ha visto cosas increíbles en la vida: grandes demonios surgidos del cadáver de un desquiciado alienígena, a un hombre renaciendo de las cenizas por su propia mano, planetas peleando entre ellos por la dominación del universo, así que, sí, puede creer en algo tan inverosímil como la reencarnación, porque el alma, a fin de cuentas, no es más que energía que se traslada al cosmos una vez su unión con su molde físico ha desaparecido y el motivo por el que no hay constatación de su ocurrencia puede ser que nadie ha vivido lo suficiente para presenciarla, pero ella sí.

_Ella sí. _

Y, si creyera en milagros, pensaría que éste es uno, llegado justo en el momento correcto para devolverle algo de las esperanzas que ha perdido con el paso del tiempo.

Hace frío y el abrigo desabrochado se agita alrededor de su cuerpo, descobijándola y haciéndola sentir expuesta, por lo que se rodea el torso con los brazos, los talones de los tacones altos que se quitó antes colgando de las puntas de sus dedos a su costado derecho —es estúpido llevarlos, son una tortura más que un zapato y no le molesta andar descalza por ahí, le recuerda a cuando solía hacerlo en la isla—.

Sobre ella, la luz perlada de una luna llena se esfuerza por bañar la oscuridad que los rodea.

Puede escuchar a los policías hablando, la estática de los radios que llevan a la altura de los hombros y el siseo de la voz que les responde por el del tablero de sus vehículos —sólo son dos patrullas, cuyas luces, rojas y azules, bailan en círculos que, al parpadear, se les quedan gravados tras los párpados, respondieron al llamado—. La pareja de paramédicos, un hombre y una mujer, ataviados con overoles de trabajo idénticos, de color azul oscuro, suben la camilla donde se encuentra la señora Bowell a la ambulancia y hacen ademán de cerrar las puertas. Diana pasa saliva y Trevor les informa que los seguirá en su auto. La paramédico asiente y, en poco tiempo, la ambulancia se pone en marcha, con la sirena apagada. Las patrullas también se marchan, luego de que uno de los oficiales les dé las instrucciones necesarias para levantar cargos.

Trevor da media vuelta con rapidez y sus ojos azules se centran en Diana de nuevo, paralizándola como si fuera víctima del Lazo de Hestia, impidiéndole moverse o siquiera respirar, aunque el corazón le late en la garganta con la violencia de una estampida.

Es por cosas como éstas que el amor es una desventaja en el campo de batalla… debió haber aprendido la lección y, ciertamente, por un tiempo creyó haberlo hecho, pero al parecer estuvo equivocada.

Así no fue como creyó que terminaría su noche.

Trevor trota hacia ella por la explanada de concreto y Diana es consciente de que sus párpados se abren mucho y de que su cuello siente el impulso de mirar a ambos lados, igual que si un tráiler viniera en su dirección y no hubiera hacia donde correr —pero es la Mujer Maravilla, así que no le queda más opción que recibir el impacto y aguantarlo, sin importar qué—.

—Entonces —comienza el hombre, pero tiene que hacer una pausa para aclararse la garganta nerviosamente. Tiene el rostro perfectamente afeitado y, por un desquiciado instante, Diana siente la _necesidad _de deslizar los dedos por su mejilla y sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo la palma de la mano—, ¿gracias? Por aparecer así. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de vigilante que atrapa maleantes o algo por el estilo? —Ríe de su propio comentario, pero el sonido, más avergonzado que divertido, muere pronto, en medio de la nada.

El ruido de los autos y la vida nocturna se encuentra más allá, muy lejos de ellos, por lo que, por primera vez, se siente en paz, resguardada en una burbuja solitaria del escandaloso mundo moderno.

—Algo por el estilo —responde, usando sus mismas palabras, ladeando el rostro sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Es más hermoso de lo que jamás pudo plasmar en un cuadro, en una estatua…

Una maravilla que palidece ante el descubrimiento de que ésta persona, con una cara idéntica a la de un _hombre_ al que quiso, no la reconoce en absoluto, ya que, de hacerlo, la situación sería mil veces mejor de lo que ella merece y Diana hace mucho dejó de creer en la esperanza, a pesar de que Clark y Bruce se aferran a ella con todo lo que tienen.

Para ésta persona, es una Diana Prince que encaja perfectamente en el siglo XXI, no una mujer que encontró hace un siglo en una isla llena de portentos femeninos y a la que ayudó a salir de ahí a espaldas de sus compañeras, a enfrentar al Dios de la Guerra y con quien detuvo la gran amenaza de la época. Eso está perdido en el tiempo y el espacio a pesar de que algo se guardó en ella. Ésta persona es un alma reciclada, con una historia completamente nue…

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte? —Trevor interrumpe sus pensamientos, mirándola a la cara como si tuviera una marquesina encendida en la frente. Sospecha que no es la primera vez que lo pregunta, pero está siendo lo suficientemente amable para no remarcarlo—. Mi auto está por allá —señala con un gesto de la mano— y ya comprobamos que caminar por estos lares a éstas horas no es lo más conveniente.

Inhala lento y se llena los pulmones de aire fresco; la expansión dentro de su pecho duele, como si no estuviera hecha para eso. Una parte minúscula de su ser quiere decir que sí, pero no se atreve, porque no conoce las consecuencias que tendría. No tiene idea de si es una segunda oportunidad o sólo una cruel casualidad.

—Lo agradezco, pero estoy bien —responde, el largo cabello negro batiéndose a sus espaldas como las alas de mil cuervos tratando de emprender el vuelo en medio de la noche—. Prefiero caminar.

Decir que Trevor parece decepcionado por su contestación es poco, pero sólo frunce la boca, se encoge de hombros y asiente. No todos los hombres van por ahí siendo amenazados con armas punzocortantes, así que puede decirse que ha pasado por mucho y es una verdad que se nota en el agotamiento de sus facciones.

—Al menos déjame pedirte un vehículo —insiste, metiendo la mano velozmente en el bolsillo de su abrigo para pescar su teléfono móvil.

Diana se muerde el labio inferior, da dos pasos hacia atrás y niega con la cabeza.

—No es necesario —informa, tajante, y Trevor alza la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con la de ella, desangelado.

La forma en que la luz blanca del satélite natural de la Tierra se refleja en sus ojos claros hace que parezca que en los discos de sus irises se desarrolla una tormenta, llena de truenos y relámpagos. En los de Steve siempre vio un cielo despejado y lleno de añoranza, de una confianza en la humanidad que no tuvo tiempo de contagiarle.

—Está bien —acepta el hombre—, entonces, supongo que… eso es… todo —titubea, tanto como quiere hacerlo ella.

Diana asiente y termina siéndolo, cuando él da media vuelta para ir en la dirección que señaló antes y ponerse en marcha detrás de una ambulancia que le lleva mucho trecho de ventaja.

Ráfagas de aire la azotan de nuevo y procura no dejar que le importe cuando lo ve mirar por encima del hombro una vez, antes de perderse en una curva y desaparecer de su vida nuevamente.

La amazona se queda de pie en su sitio, melancólica, hasta que la trayectoria de la luna cambia en el cielo, dejándole en claro que el Universo seguirá su curso, sin darle importancia a nada de lo que ocurra en ésta pequeña e insignificante esfera que ellos llaman planeta.

—O—

La siguiente vez que se encuentran, no debe ser más que un accidente o el destino haciendo todo lo posible por jugarle una broma, porque, al menos, al volver a ciudad Gateway desde Nueva York, donde fue la última exposición de sus obras de arte, creyó que pondría tierra de por medio entre ellos y cualquier encuentro posible, pero la vida tiene mañas para retorcerse de formas extrañas y debe ser precisamente por eso que, una tarde de viernes, mientras se encuentra sentada frente a un pequeño lago en un parque, observando a los patos nadar en círculo a pocos metros del borde, la madre apremiando con graznidos a sus polluelos para que no se queden detrás, un cuerpo pesado se deja caer a su lado de golpe, sin conseguir sobresaltarla, en el espacio vacío de la banca de madera.

Diana inhala y, mezclado con el frescor de la primavera húmeda y la hierba recién podada, distingue el aroma masculino de alguna colonia que le eriza los vellos de los brazos, encendiendo en su cerebro conexiones neuronales que creyó perdidas hace mucho. Gira el rostro con lentitud y ahí están de nuevo, esos desquiciantes ojos azules.

Su corazón se detiene y, cuando recupera el ritmo de nuevo, duele como ser golpeada en el pecho. No es justo.

—Así que, nos vemos de nuevo. Y en un parque. Nunca he creído mucho en casualidades, pero ésta debe ser una grande —comenta Trevor, con una idiosincrasia en la voz que no mostró aquella noche; quizás se siente más confiado bajo la luz del sol.

Diana quiere decir algo, pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta y no atina a más que mover la cabeza con confusión, lo que logra que el hombre pierda una pizca de la confianza que intentaba proyectar con una sonrisa curvada.

—Ah, soy el sujeto al que evitaste que le cortaran el cuello hace unas semanas… —explica, apenado. Las mejillas se le colorean, despacio, de color carmín.

Diana enarca una ceja y mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo con parsimonia.

—Lo recuerdo —aclara, sólo para que no tenga que hundirse más en el limo de su vergüenza. A pesar de eso, la postura del hombre se cierra cuando apoya los brazos en las piernas y entrelaza los dedos de sus manos para hacer molinetes con los pulgares.

El aire sacude las copas de los árboles y algunas hojas se desprenden y deslizan hasta tocar el agua oscura del lago, quedándose, inmóviles, en su superficie mientras a su alrededor se dibujan ondas.

Aun no tiene idea de si es más un sueño que la realidad. Quizás está metida en problemas y ni siquiera lo sabe. A lo mejor algún individuo está jugando con su cabeza… o es posible que sólo se esté dejando llevar por la sorpresa. Las cosas como ésta _existen,_ han sido tiempos complicados para todos y esto no es más que una prueba a su razón, a su entereza.

Cosas que pasan. Y _seguirán_ pasando. Y la mejor forma de lidiar con ellas es no dejar que la consuman tal cual llamas.

Pero…

—Lo lamento, ¿estoy incomodándote? Pasaba por aquí y creí que sería grosero no saludar —suena como una excusa pobre. Le da la impresión de tener la costumbre de hacer aspavientos con las manos al hablar.

—Creí habernos conocido en Nueva York —es lo que dice porque, al parecer, aun yéndose a Marte, terminará volviendo a encontrarse con él.

—Ah, sí —responde Trevor, levantando una mano para tocarse el cabello de la nuca con aire incómodo—. Soy piloto… o, mejor dicho, _era_ —la amargura se refleja en su voz, aunque es obvio que desea que no sea así, pero Diana está más concentrada en la coincidencia que en su tedio. Un estremecimiento le recorre la columna vertebral—. La aerolínea para la que trabajaba quebró y me está siendo difícil encontrar empleo. Un conocido me dijo que en Gateway podría desempeñarme como piloto privado, pero, hasta el momento, no he tenido suerte. Al parecer todos los puestos volaron antes de que llegara. Pronto tendré que volver a Nueva York y tratar de encontrar suerte allá, pero dudo que la allá.

—Claro —tiene que aclararse la garganta para que su voz deje de sonar estrangulada. El Universo es un sitio extraño, si es que es un lugar del todo—. ¿Te importaría decirme cómo se encuentra la señora Bowell? —Quiere saber, recordando a la mujer con la crisis de pánico.

El otro no hace más que parpadear, confundido, y ¡vaya cita que debe ser!, noción que sólo empeora cuando pregunta:

— ¿Quién? —Haciéndola sonreír con incredulidad.

— ¿La mujer por la que casi fuiste apuñalado? —Aclara, sardónica.

— ¡Ah! ¡Bien! Está bien —el rubor vuelve y mira en otra dirección para que no se note tanto, pero falla: su cara roja podría verse con claridad desde la luna—. En el hospital le administraron calmantes y ni siquiera tuvo que pasar la noche ahí —vuelve a lucir incómodo y a hacer molinetes. Es como un niño grande—. Resulta que las experiencias extremas no son la mejor forma de encontrar pareja: después de que la llevara a su casa, dejó en claro que no quería volver a verme (y a ningún otro hombre) en su vida. No tenía muchas expectativas de esa cita, de todas formas: nos encontramos por _Tinder_ —se encoge de hombros y Diana vuelve a sonreír.

Esa es otra de las cosas de la humanidad qué nunca va a terminar de entender: ¿cómo confiarle su futuro amoroso a un algoritmo si ni en las manos propias parece marchar bien?

Se quedan un rato en silencio, ella, mirando el paisaje que tiene enfrente, respirando lento y sintiendo, por fin, una tranquilidad que no ha tenido en mucho tiempo, mientras que él alterna entre contemplarla de reojo —como si Diana no se diera cuenta— y luego sus dedos, que parecen tener vida propia y no dejan de moverse. El nerviosismo no parece ser un buen rasgo para un piloto, pero debe habérselas arreglado para hacerlo funcionar de alguna forma. Carraspea un par de veces y el sonido es tan exacto al que recuerda que hacía Steve, que puede sentir los vellos de su nuca levantándose, igual que serpientes encantadas por un flautista.

Cierra los ojos despacio, sintiéndolos irritados como si hubiera llorado por horas, pero sabe que es sólo por la exposición constante al sol. Lleva mucho tiempo aquí.

_Quiere _reclinarse contra su hombro y pedirle que le hable al oído hasta quedarse dormida, como aquella noche en que vio la nieve por primera vez, pero se siente cobarde y adolorida, porque Trevor _no_ es Steve. Esa entidad desapareció para siempre y jamás volverá a existir, aunque su cuerpo y esencia, sí.

¿Las corrientes oceánicas han sido las mismas desde la creación de la Tierra? ¿El viento es el mismo que siempre ha corrido por el ambiente o se trata de soplos nuevos? ¿Qué pasará cuando Trevor salga de su vida de la misma forma en que pasó con Steve?

— ¿Puedo invitarte un café? —Pregunta el hombre, sin convicción, casi temeroso de la respuesta, y Diana se siente como la cáscara vacía de algo que también se perdió hace mucho.

Lo mira, dándose cuenta de que tiene la garganta seca, y trata de analizar un sinfín de posibilidades a toda velocidad, pero se engaña, porque no es Barry, quien puede procesar millones de pensamientos en tiempos de Planck y, desde que la boca de Trevor se abrió, supo que diría que sí, porque es un impulso incontrolable que le nace en la boca del estómago y la empuja hacia adelante tanto como la detuvo antes.

Tiene la impresión de que la Diana que salió de la isla gobernada por su madre era más temeraria, pero la que se untó de una particularidad humana es más reservada_, cerrada_, de esas personas que suelen poner un semblante triste en sujetos como Bruce Wayne, a pesar de que esa no sea su intención.

Mueve la cabeza, lento, de arriba abajo y, cuando su acompañante le responde con una sonrisa, es como si el sol hubiera adquirido una nueva gama de dorado que nunca antes había contemplado.

—O—

La reencarnación se convierte en un cuento amargo, pero interesante y curioso, en su vida a raíz de conocer a Trevor y permitirle pasar tiempo cerca de ella. Nadie más debe saber cómo se siente estar junto a una persona con la cara de un hombre al que amó hace mucho, pero con una mente completamente desprovista de recuerdos de ella, más que los nuevos que comienzan a formarse.

Es más cruel aún, porque a veces se da cuenta de que el tiempo juega con ella, rompiendo sus muros y su percepción de los años que han pasado, y no puede evitar convivir con él como si se tratara… de la persona que desearía que fuera, lo cual es triste. Si él ha notado esos lapsus extraños, en los que le habla de cosas _raras_ como si ambos pudieran recordarlas, es lo suficientemente educado para no dárselo a notar, pero hacerlo por su cuenta la parte en mil pedazos.

_No es Steve, no es Steve, no es Steve_ se convierte en un mantra que incluso penetra en su inconsciente durante las noches, igual que un gusano tratando de atravesar una manzana, por lo que en sus sueños contempla escenarios del pasado y la actualidad, mezclándose entre ellos hasta formar una pasta homogénea imposible de dilucidar. Luego, una guerra se traspapela con otra, batallas y villanos se confunden dentro de ella y pronto deja de _saber _qué es una cosa y qué otra o qué significado deberían tener dentro de su cabeza.

Si ya estaba mal antes, _deprimida _por todo el caos y la devastación que Doomsday y Steppenwolf dejaron a su paso, no se compara en nada con su infierno personal, encarnado en la piel de un sujeto al que quiere lejos y, al mismo tiempo, al que desea aferrarse con toda la energía de su alma, debido a que, ¿qué será de ella una vez lo pierda de nuevo?

Trevor es agradable, divertido y tan galante como lo fue Steve, aunque a un nivel más reservado, como si la vida no hubiera sido gentil con él tratándose de amor y hubiera aprendido varias lecciones a la mala —cofcofcomoaquellaenelbosquecofcof—. Es todo un caballero —aunque no puede competir con sujetos como Bruce, que parecen haber nacido con todo un instructivo sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres— y se las arregla para hacerla sentir respetada y completamente dueña de sí, a diferencia de otros hombres a los que ha conocido y ha tenido que mantener a raya. A veces se pregunta si sólo es el resultado de la forma en que se conocieron o si se porta así con todas las mujeres a su alrededor, no deseando hacerlas sentir oprimidas tras la figura de un hombre.

Eso le gusta. La seduce. La arrastra… y, por más que luche, se da cuenta de que hace mucho que sus pies se despegaron del piso y su corazón comenzó a latir a un compás desigual con cada encuentro, a uno más acelerado y apurado, presuroso por llegar al punto donde una cuerda se rompió hace décadas, como si creyera que ésta vez las cosas pueden ser _mejores_.

Pero no. Sería una terquedad de su parte.

Suspira y mira el reloj de pulsera que lleva en la muñeca izquierda: son las cinco de la tarde y el sol comienza a ponerse al otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que la luz que entra por las ventanas del establecimiento tiene una tonalidad amarilla rojiza particular.

—Podría ser un asistente fabuloso —le comenta Trevor desde el otro lado de la mesa del cafetín cercano al departamento de Diana, mismo que han visitado en otras ocasiones sólo para ponerse al día de sus vidas y pasar un tiempo juntos, casi de la misma forma en que hace con Barry en ocasiones, aunque... no _igual_. 

Casi un mes y medio desde ese corto encuentro en el parque y Trevor aun no da señales de encontrar empleo en Gateway, sin embargo, tampoco de querer marcharse para probar suerte en otros lares. Diana ha evitado, con mucho esfuerzo, darle vueltas a eso, porque debe significar _nada_ si quiere mantenerse cuerda, estable en el camino que forjó para sí misma, con sus propias reglas y condiciones.

—Ya tengo uno, gracias —contesta, sonriendo, antes de pegar los labios al filo de su taza de tisana y beber un pequeño sorbo.

No puede creer que en verdad esté tratando de convencerla de que lo contrate. ¿Qué tan desesperado está? ¿O sólo está bromeando?

—Apuesto a que no puede pilotear una aeronave —insiste el otro—. ¿Cuántos asistentes has tenido que pueden aterrizar un helicóptero con el motor apagado sin estrellarse?

La imagen de una nube, negra y en llamas, estallando a kilómetros por encima de su cabeza, aparece en sus pupilas y por poco se atraganta con un soplo de aire. Contempla esos increíbles ojos azules y trata de dejar el recuerdo de lado, usándolos como un placebo para aliviar algo que le ha hecho mucho daño… y, al parecer, lo seguirá haciendo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunta él, ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que mechones de cabello claro le caigan sobre los párpados. 

Ésta vez, no contiene el impulso y, asintiendo para contestarle, mueve el brazo por encima de la mesa para alcanzarlos y retirarlos de su cara con un gesto casi maternal. Trevor parece sorprendido y se paraliza ante su roce, abriendo mucho los ojos, como si temiera causar que se detenga si dice o hace algo repentino, pero Diana sigue, a pesar de que se siente igual que si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el dorso de los dedos con cada toque.

Se pregunta si Clark nota algo similar cuando besa a Lois Lane o Bruce, al sujetar la mano de su habilidoso acróbata…

Cuando por fin retrae la mano, intercambian una mirada llena de significado, que Diana se apresura a rehuir, sintiéndose cobarde nuevamente. Trevor baja la cara, da un par de golpeteos a su taza de café con la punta de un dedo y se pone de pie, alegando que necesita usar el sanitario. Es obvio que trata de sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sin conseguirlo del todo. Diana asiente y la cosa es que se lleva un susto al verlo dar dos pasos para alejarse de la mesa y desplomarse en el suelo de repente, arrastrando con la brusquedad de la caída uno de los carritos de servicio, haciendo saltar a la habitación con el ruido de la cristalería rota y el metal de los cubiertos repiqueteando contra las baldosas.

—O—

— ¿Dónde demonios estoy? —Es lo primero que pregunta Trevor al abrir los ojos en la cama del hospital. Diana lo ve levantando una mano para llevársela a la cara y tocarse el rostro entero con la palma, parpadeando continuamente, sin poder enfocar de manera correcta, tras todo el tiempo que ha estado inconsciente. Ladea la cabeza y sus párpados se abren de forma casi cómica al notar los aparatos que miden su ritmo cardiaco—. ¿Por qué hay tantos cables?

Como si ese fuera el detalle importante. Diana se levanta de la silla, que ha estado ocupando desde que lo trasladaron a la habitación, y camina hacia él, el golpeteo de sus tacones demasiado estrepitoso en la silenciosa estancia privada, donde sólo abundan los bips de las máquinas.

—En San Lázaro —responde con voz ronca, la adrenalina todavía alta en su sistema. Trevor la mira sin idea de cómo interpretar sus palabras—. Un hospital —añade y la reacción que obtiene es exactamente la misma.

—Hospital, ¿dónde? —Pregunta, sonando aprensivo y mirándola de arriba abajo tal cual si fuera la primera vez que se topa con ella; es exactamente la misma expresión que tenía aquél día en el bosque y, bueno, duele igual, pero al menos ésta vez nadie está tratando de matarlo… a menos que su propio cuerpo se tome en cuenta, ya que, al parecer, tuvo un microinfarto cerebral, que casi le provocó uno a ella cuando se lo dijeron, pero a una escala más grande: _no _está lista para perderlo, no otra vez.

Esto sólo sirvió para darse cuenta de eso.

— ¿En ciudad Gateway? California —responde, hablando despacio, enarcando una ceja. Los médicos le dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro, pero, ¿y si no es así?—. ¿Sabes quién eres? —Inquiere: sigue viéndola como si fuera una completa desconocida cuando, técnicamente, estaban juntos y conversando cuando esto pasó.

—Soy Jam… soy… espera… espera… —se lleva una mano a la frente y la masajea con su pulgar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poner sus ideas en orden—. _Mi _nombre es Trevor Edward Stevens, tengo treinta y ocho años, era piloto para la Civil Airline (wow, ¿enserio?) hasta hace unos meses y mi residencia actual está en ésta ciudad, pero rento, ¿no?

Diana está a dos pasos de inclinarse y presionar el botón para llamar al doctor, pero, al menos, todo lo que le dijo es cierto.

—Correcto —contesta, sintiendo una jaqueca comenzando a palpitarle en las sienes—. ¿Por qué pareces tan poco convencido? St… —_no_—. Trevor… —pero no sabe qué más decir, así que, suspirando, sólo niega con la cabeza y se encorva para pinchar el botón del panel en la cabecera de la cama, que, en poco tiempo, tiene a una enfermera entrando a la recámara.

Cuando ve que Trevor ha abierto los ojos, se apresura a contactar al médico, quien hace un montón de chequeos más. Mientras tanto, Diana vuelve a su asiento y se cruza de piernas, mirando cual halcón cada uno de los procedimientos realizados por los especialistas.

En cierto momento, puede jurar que escucha a Trevor diciéndole al doctor algo como «al menos eres más amable que Huesos» antes de regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas y dejarse hacer sin protestar.

—O—

—Diana. Prince —es la forma en que la saluda cuando le dan de alta y ella llega a la clínica justo a tiempo para verlo firmando los papeles de salida en la recepción. Se lleva una ligera decepción al darse cuenta de que no estaba esperándola, como acordaron la tarde anterior, luego de que el médico les asegurara que, a pesar del susto, los escáneres mostraban que no corría peligro de que algo fallara nuevamente dentro de su cabeza. De hecho, el hombre alegó que era como si todo se hubiera corregido por sí mismo en cuestión de un par de días y Diana tuvo la certeza, por el tono de voz fascinado que usó, de que estaba a punto de clasificarlo como un «milagro médico» y pedirle exponer el caso en alguna revista científica. Sanguijuelas—. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. No había tenido la oportunidad de mencionarlo antes.

_Es lo que hacen los amigos _suena dentro de su mente con una voz que se parece demasiado a la de Barry, pero la mata con un golpetazo de razón. No va a decirlo ni aunque le paguen.

Intercambian una mirada y se da cuenta de que hay algo en los ojos de Trevor que parece más dubitativo que de costumbre, como si no tuviera idea de qué hacer consigo mismo y, sobre todo, con ella. Ahora, le da la impresión de que la quiere a un brazo de distancia, tanto como ella lo quería a él cuando recién se encontraron.

Pasa un segundo antes de que la enfermera le entregue una carpeta con sus papales de salida y el hombre la vea cual si fuera más un incordio que otra cosa. Diana lo observa deslizar los dedos por el plástico con curiosidad antes de tomar el folder, enrollarlo y tratar de meterlo en el bolsillo interior del abrigo café que está usando, sin éxito. Luego, decide mantenerlo en su mano igual que se haría con una estafeta, aunque tampoco da la impresión de estar satisfecho con eso. Cuando se da cuenta de que Diana lo mira, inexpresiva pero atenta, le dedica una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada y se encoge de hombros a la vez que los pómulos se le ponen colorados.

—Estas cosas son muy estorbosas —comenta, echando a andar hacia la puerta automática de la clínica, que se abre con un siseo cuando están a cuatro pasos de ella.

Una amigable brisa matutina les da la bienvenida al exterior y los acompaña por la explanada de concreto rodeada de árboles de aspecto esponjoso.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué sugieres? —Le pregunta, sólo para hacer un poco de conversación, mientras lo guía hacia el auto con chofer que la espera al otro lado de la calle.

Trevor la mira, pareciendo ligeramente desconfiado. Hay una mueca extraña en el extremo de sus labios y sus ojos lucen levemente entornados, envueltos en cortinas de pestañas color miel.

—Microchips de almacenamiento digital dermales. Bastaría con pasar el pulgar por encima de un escáner para que cualquier información relativa a los individuos quede gravada en ellos y lo mismo para revisarla en PADDs —vuelve a alzar los hombros y a dejarlos caer como si tal cosa.

Diana lo contempla, sorprendida, y, sin pensarlo, sujeta su brazo para ayudarlo a cruzar la calle, como haría cualquier mujer con un niño pequeño o ser indefenso. Mira a ambos lados por los dos y da un paso al frente, tirando de la muñeca de Trevor, que parece más dubitativo que nunca ante su contacto y, de hecho, también reticente. 

—Es una idea interesante y es posible que alguien ya esté trabajando en ella —con Bruce Wayne nunca se sabe y, cada vez que sale una nueva tecnología al mercado, resulta que Batman lleva _años_ utilizándola—. No sabía que era un tema que te interesara —aparte de la aviación, Trevor en realidad no parece tener muchos hobbies.

De hecho, su vida no da la impresión de abarcar demasiados rubros, a juzgar por lo que le ha contado: hace mucho perdió todo contacto con su hermana, la única pariente viva que le queda, por una disputa y tampoco tiene muchos amigos. Sólo tuvo una novia, hace años, mientras se preparaba para obtener su licencia de aviación, pero terminó lo suficientemente mal para arrebatarle su confianza en las relaciones de por vida. Cuando hablan, en realidad suele ser sobre cosas que giran en torno a Diana —sus esculturas, pinturas, pasatiempos, gustos—, porque Trevor nunca parece querer tratar algo más —a veces, le ha dado la impresión de que considera su existencia poca cosa comparada a la de los demás, lo que la destroza un poco por dentro—.

Es una persona melancólica y solitaria, tanto como ella; un espectro pálido del Steve que conoció, que podía manejarse tan bien entre las personas, que terminó convirtiéndose en un espía increíblemente efectivo.

Le abre la puerta del auto y le hace un gesto con la mano para que entre. El hombre hace una pausa anonadada y luego ríe, de una forma que Diana no le conocía, antes de aceptar la invitación con sólo un «wow, gracias» por comentario. Diana se siente, de nuevo, como le ha pasado muchas veces los últimos días desde que Trevor despertó en la cama del hospital, fuera de lugar, pero no deja que la sensación la domine, así que sólo se humedece la garganta y entra tras él. El conductor ya conoce la dirección a la que van, por lo que el vehículo se pone en marcha en cuanto la puerta hace clic.

—Una de las enfermeras —empieza Trevor, la sonrisa plácida aún en sus labios a pesar de que sus ojos continúan distantes mientras pulsa el botón para bajar la ventanilla (de cierto modo, parece más interesado en la mecánica de eso que en el paisaje al otro lado del cristal) — me permitió ver un poco de televisión luego de lloriquearle de aburrimiento —pone los ojos en blanco y la mueca de su boca sólo se ensancha—. La Mujer Maravilla, ¿enserio? —Inquiere, mirándola con cierto brillo en las pupilas que la obliga a congelarse en su sitio, sintiéndose expuesta de una manera antes desconocida para ella. El corazón le brinda en la caja torácica—. ¿Superman, Batman? ¿Puedes hablarme de ellos? —Le pide, como si las tres figuras más representativas de la época no se explicaran por sí mismas.

Suena escéptico, sorprendido y un tanto aprensivo, pero, al mismo tiempo, impresionado y curioso.

Diana se aclara la garganta y, dándose cuenta de que le sudan las manos, talla las palmas de la manera más discreta posible en las rodillas de su elegante pantalón oscuro.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte sobre ellos que no sea de conocimiento público? —Responde, entornando los ojos y mirándolo con fijeza—. ¿Estás seguro de que el… —no puede decirlo sin hacer una pausa antes— ictus no te afectó de alguna manera? Los médicos dijeron haber hecho pruebas, pero…

Trevor sólo palidece y se tensa, cambiando por completo su expresión.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Todo está bien! —Se apresura a aclarar, con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal—. _Recuerdo _—menciona la palabra con una parsimonia que parece más que sospechosa— toda _mi _vida —ahí está la duda de nuevo. Las cejas de Diana sólo se juntan más—. Es sólo que… es extraño, ¿sí? —Se remueve, incómodo, en el asiento y fija los ojos en la ventana, contemplando los borrones de la ciudad de la misma forma en que haría un turista, a pesar de que ha vivido _meses _en Gateway. Diana se da cuenta de que el chofer los examina por el espejo retrovisor cuando hacen una pausa en un semáforo e intercambian una mirada pesada antes de que Trevor vuelva a abrir la boca—. Cuando abrí los ojos en el hospital… fue como si hubiera dos personas _distintas_ coexistiendo dentro de mí. Una es Trevor Stevens, quien se siente adormilado en mi cabeza, como una memoria lejana, y la otra… sólo está _muy_ confundida y preocupada. Es lo único que puedo decir —termina, dando un suspiro agotado—. No se suponía que pasara esto.

Como si eso fuera a servir para tranquilizarla.

Al parecer, al Universo no le bastó con forzarla a verlo estallar en mil pedazos una noche de tinieblas, sino que ahora cree divertido hacer que contemple cómo se vuelve loco tras pasar por un asunto delicado.

No es gracioso. Es horrendo y no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar. Cada vez, más lazos de control dentro de su mano se escapan por entre sus dedos, haciéndola sentir a la deriva, pero, al menos, la bruma en la que estuvo sumergida tras la última catástrofe mundial se está disipando; esta nueva situación sólo la inyecta de energía, motivándola a la acción con tal de saber que no se quedó con las manos cruzadas viéndolo perderse inevitablemente —_otra vez_—.

— ¿Y el motivo de esa preocupación es…? —Quizás pueda conseguir un buen psicólogo para él o alguien más especializado, como un psiquiatra.

Ha oído que en Arkham se encuentran los mejores, capaces de tratar _cualquier_ cosa: a lo mejor podría hablar con Bruce, pedirle ayuda para encontrar uno…

Trevor tuerce la boca y gira todo el cuerpo hacia la ventana abierta, como si quisiera dar por zanjada la conversación. El aire fresco le agita el cabello y Diana quiere pasar los dedos por los mechones que tiene sobre la frente, igual que hizo el día del colapso, pero ésta vez no se atreve: es como si hubiera un escudo de energía invisible entre ambos y este fue construido por Trevor, no por ella.

Debe ser irónico.

Barry se reiría de algo así.

Todos lo harían, a decir verdad.

—Sólo… confía en mí —masculla, sin volver a mirarla, y cuando cree que no puede escucharlo (tiene un oído más fino que el de cualquier humano, aunque sin llegar a compararse con el de un kriptoniano), agrega entre dientes—: maldita Primera Directriz.

Eso sólo eleva su estado de alerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historias SIN comentarios NO serán continuadas.  
Ésta historia ya está escrita completamente, así que sólo hay un capítulo más por publicar.  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (próximas actualizaciones, historias nuevas y originales, recomendaciones de todo un poco y mis temas de interés).  
Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (enfocado en la ecología y el reciclaje).  
FictionPress: The state of dreaming (historias originales de suspenso, fantasia y sci-fi).


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿Quieres que examine el cerebro de tu amigo para asegurarme de que los médicos de San Lázaro, uno de los hospitales mejor equipados de California, no pasaran algo por alto después de que sufriera un microinfarto cerebral, del cual no quedaron rastros en los escáneres luego de un par de horas? —Pregunta Bruce por la vídeo llamada, reclinándose en la elegante silla acolchada de su oficina en Wayne Enterprises, pasándose una mano por el mentón (ese estúpido mentón de playboy que a muchas debe haberles provocado sueños húmedos). Diana permanece impasible, permitiéndole juzgarla mientras se traga las ganas de _informarle _que tiene un moretón en el cuello que seguramente todo el mundo puede ver y debe ser producto de su relación con el joven Grayson—. Exactamente, ¿por qué? —No es un «no» y, de hecho, tiene la impresión de que si formula bien la respuesta, tendrá un jet privado esperando por ellos en el aeropuerto en cuestión de horas.

Levanta la mirada y deja que sus ojos vaguen por el techo blanco de su estancia mientras pasa saliva.

Se siente desvalida. Igual que si la hubieran tomado de un universo donde solía tener el control de todo a su alrededor para insertarla en otro donde apenas sabe qué hacer con su vida.

—Creo que hay algo mal con él —_win. _

Quiere darse un golpe en la frente con la mano, pero es demasiado recatada para atreverse.

—Clarifica —pide Bruce, serio, obligándola a poner los ojos en blanco.

—No creo que sea la persona que conozco —confiesa de una vez por todas e, inmediatamente después, se siente tonta, porque, técnicamente, Trevor _no es _la persona que conoció hace mucho, la que permanece gravada en su mente al rojo vivo y, quizás, ahora sólo está maximizando una reacción normal en un individuo que pasó por un momento confuso, doloroso y estresante a muy temprana edad, por lo que no debe saber cómo lidiar con él y de ahí la rareza de su comportamiento.

Hasta donde sabe, Trevor no ha llamado a su hermana para informarle lo que le pasó y nadie —aparte de ella— ha estado al pendiente de él desde que ocurrió. Está sólo y quizás es lo que le asusta. Y, a lo mejor, ahora más que nunca, Diana debe convencerse de que se trata de dos hombres completamente _diferentes_ y de que así será por el resto de la vida de Trevor Stevens.

Steve Trevor no volverá.

Jamás.

Y su sombra no tiene porqué pesar en la vida de aquél que comparte su rostro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquiere Bruce, enarcando una ceja con aire interesado y ligeramente inquieto. Le da la impresión de ser por su bienestar.

Posiblemente sí tiene amigos, después de todo, y, silenciosamente, lo agradece, porque estar solo es la peor sensación del mundo. Cien años de eso fueron la mejor lección.

No querría algo igual para Steve jamás, así que tampoco para Trevor y, sin siquiera darse cuenta, se pone como meta personal que nunca sea así.

—En realidad, no tengo idea —admite y Bruce exhala.

Estira la mano para tomar el teléfono en el extremo de su escritorio y hacer una llamada que le permite escuchar, quizás para tranquilizarla.

—O—

Trevor la acompaña a Gótica de mala gana —_muy _mala gana, aunque trata de fingir que no es así—, hasta que se topa con el elegante jet puesto a su servicio por Bruce y su ánimo cambia, inspeccionándolo por todos lados desde afuera —lo que les hace perder tiempo— hasta adentro —cuando Diana prácticamente lo arrastra con súper fuerza al interior—.

—Nunca había visto uno de estos —dice él, acomodándose en uno de los refinados y cómodos asientos, saltando un poco contra los cojines y tratando de adoptar una postura satisfactoria, casi de la misma forma en que haría un gato mañoso. Cierra los ojos y exhala el dulce aroma que los rodea, complacido—. Ni siquiera en museos. ¡Ay, Dios! Mi bebé necesita una silla de mando como esta —masculla entre dientes sin darse cuenta.

Diana se paraliza: ahí está de nuevo, uno de esos comentarios que la sacan de quicio ya que nunca sabe de qué diablos está hablando y suenan _tan _locos que le dan miedo. Parece darse cuenta, porque, aun cuando tiene los párpados cerrados, su rostro se descompone en una micro expresión de arrepentimiento que los agudos ojos de la amazona alcanzan a distinguir.

—_Museos_ —repite, acusadora, inclinándose hacia adelante en su propio asiento para dejarle en claro con su lenguaje corporal que ésta vez no lo pasará por alto. Los labios de Trevor se tuercen, pero, por lo demás, no hace ademán de haberla oído—. Wayne Enterprises se caracteriza por tener la mejor tecnología de punta.

—_Enterprises_ —repite Trevor por lo bajo antes de soltar una risita que suena por poco histérica.

No es la primera vez que Diana quiere golpearlo por irritación, pero se contiene y no se da por vencida, al mismo tiempo que una amigable azafata aparece para ofrecerles bebidas. En su pecho, resalta el logo de la aerolínea Wayne para la que trabaja, lo que sólo vuelve el hecho más rimbombante.

Tal vez Bruce pueda ofrecerle a Trevor trabajo como piloto —suena mejor que ser un simple asistente— y, una vez con esa parte de su vida restablecida, a lo mejor recupere un poco de la cordura que perdió con un cacho de su salud.

—Desearía que me dijeras de una vez por todas qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza —pide, sintiendo cómo su ceño se frunce, al tiempo que la azafata da media vuelta para ir a la cabina principal a preparar sus bebidas (agua mineral con hielo para ella, vodka-tonic [«de acuerdo, no, no tienes que verme de esa manera, Diana»] _mejor_ naranjada para él).

Trevor la observa, analítico, por largo rato, la boca firmemente cerrada y un mar de dudas alebrestándose en sus pupilas, pero nada sale de él. Sólo más silencio. Uno que parece pesarle tanto como a ella. Finalmente, pasado un largo y tenso minuto, Diana pone los ojos en blanco, toma una de las revistas colocadas en el soporte junto a su asiento y se pone a leer sobre las investigaciones tecnológicas más recientes. Trevor traga saliva con dificultad y vuelve a su anterior actividad de tratar de acomodarse en el asiento del jet como si fuera a pasar ahí el resto de su vida y quisiera sacar lo mejor posible de la experiencia.

Termina extrayendo una tableta de su bolso de viaje y, por tediosos y exasperantes minutos, Diana lo oye destrozar hileras de caramelos en _Candy Crush, _riendo por lo bajo como si fuera la mejor actividad del mundo.

—O—

— ¿Quién es Amanda Grayson? —Le pregunta, inclinándose por encima de su hombro para respirarle en el oído, al volver del sanitario, consiguiendo tomarlo desprevenido.

Trevor se sobresalta y la tableta se le cae, terminando en su regazo, donde la pantalla se oscurece antes de que pueda recuperarla. Lo oye aclararse la garganta con exageración; Diana hace una mueca y vuelve a su asiento para apoyar el codo en el posa brazos y su mejilla, en sus dedos doblados, mirándolo con toda la exasperación que ha sentido las últimas semanas reflejada en la cara.

—Una neuropsicóloga de Petaluma —responde, encogiéndose de hombros antes de activar nuevamente la pantalla y, claramente, cerrar la página web que llevaba un rato contemplando sin parpadear.

La palabra «neuropsicóloga» le da esperanzas, así que sonríe, más animada. A lo mejor Trevor está tratando de resolver sus asuntos mentales tanto como ella, pero de una forma más discreta —no le da vueltas al motivo que puede haber detrás de eso— y, si es así, entonces está bien.

— ¿La conoces? —Inquiere, tomando un trago de su vaso a medio llenar, en el que el hielo ya se ha derretido casi por completo.

El anhelo se esfuma en cuando se da cuenta de cómo el rostro del hombre se torna blanco como la cal, lo que no ha sido buena señal prácticamente desde que le dieron el alta en el hospital.

—No en realidad —masculla.

—Entonces, ¿cómo terminaste en su página web? Piensas solicitar su asesoría —presiona, consciente de estar haciéndolo.

Trevor pasa saliva y su expresión sólo se descompone más.

—No —murmura apenas audible, mirándose las manos, apostadas encima del aparato, ahora apagado—. En realidad, me interesaba encontrar a una persona relacionada a ella, pero supongo que en éste mun… es decir, es _ilógico _pensar que voy a hacerlo, dadas las circunstancias… —deja la frase en el aire y Diana puede sentir la zozobra bulléndole en la boca del estómago. Si no consigue respuestas pronto, toda esa angustia se convertirá en una gastritis imposible de tratar—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Esos increíbles ojos azules se fijan en su cara con una certeza que se siente como la punta de una flecha entre las cejas. Asiente sin dudar, aunque no le parece justo que ninguna de sus preguntas haya obtenido respuestas hasta el momento—. ¿Cuándo fue el primer contacto oficial de la Tierra con razas alienígenas?

Y ahora: _aliens. _

Algo ácido le trepa por la garganta y le cosquillea en el paladar. No tiene idea de si quiere burlarse de ella o si sólo es malo eligiendo temas para evadir una conversación.

No quiere, pero se obliga a contestar.

—Año dos mil trece, cuando las fuerzas enemigas espaciales lideradas por el general Zod hicieron contacto con los altos mandos terrestres, exigiendo la extradición del ciudadano de Kryptón, Kal-El.

Trevor vuelve a hacer un ruido con la garganta.

—Mejor conocido como Superman —farfulla y Diana asiente. Trevor silva, impresionado, aunque su rostro sigue increíblemente pálido. Diana está a dos segundos de estirar la mano para sujetar la suya, pero él parece notarlo, así que la levanta para pasarse los dedos por el cabello y evitarlo. _No_ duele, para nada—. Supongo que en la lista de planetas habitados conocidos por el hombre no se encuentra ninguno llamado Vulcano, ¿cierto?

Diana quiere tirarse del cabello. O, _peor, _hacérselo a él para abrirle la cabeza y tratar de descubrir qué diablos pasa en el interior por su cuenta.

— ¿Debería haberlo? —Indaga, sintiéndose cada vez más consternada.

Trevor duda un instante.

—Quisiera, pero no creo que sirviera —responde y es todo lo que obtiene de él el resto del viaje.

Cuando él se distrae, hace sus propias indagaciones en la web —incluso en canales menos disponibles al público— pero no descubre nada relacionado a ningún planeta llamado Vulcano. Quizás, si le pregunta a Clark… pero, la cosa es: ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

—O—

Cuando Bruce ve a Trevor por primera vez, su rostro se torna pétreo y, de inmediato, sus ojos van a los de Diana con algo acusador en ellos, pero ella sólo esquiva su cuestionamiento, cruzándose de hombros y mirando en otra dirección, dejando en claro que acudió a él por un motivo específico y no para responder preguntas.

La clínica es privada —y, por privada, se refiere a que sólo la usa _Batman, _en las peores situaciones—; está casi segura de que, aunque tuvieron que darle la vuelta a la ciudad para llegar ahí, en realidad se encuentra en los terrenos de la Mansión Wayne, mismo motivo por el que Alfred es quien se encarga de operar las máquinas y hacer los chequeos pertinentes, sin ayuda de nadie —el mayordomo le da un par de manotazos a Trevor cuando éste se desvía de sus indicaciones médicas para curiosear en la tecnología que los rodea y Diana siente una envidia tremenda, porque ella no se ha atrevido a hacer algo tan osado a pesar de que el hombre en verdad la ha orillado—.

Bruce permanece de pie a su lado todo el tiempo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada puesta en el TAC, la mandíbula tensa de una forma que Diana sólo ha visto en él en contadas ocasiones.

—Así que tu inusitado interés en éste _amigo _tiene que ver con… —«razones sentimentales», casi puede oírlo terminar, pero sólo está haciéndose el interesante al no hacerlo y sustituir las palabras con una floritura de la mano.

Diana trata de no dejar que le importe la insinuación.

—Al menos no fui yo quien inició una relación amorosa con la competencia —sonríe un poco y Bruce tiene el descaro de soltar una carcajada, como si fuera la frase más equivocada que ha oído.

—El amor, dentro del tipo de vida que llevamos, no tiene cabida —dice, serio y con la voz tan ronca como la de su alterego.

Diana siente una punzada en el pecho y no sabe si es por decepción ante la idea aplicada a su vida personal o congoja por lo que Bruce está insinuando.

— ¿Eso significa que tú y el señor Grayson…?

—Seguimos en contacto —aclara el hombre con rapidez—. Es sólo que no estoy seguro de que una palabra tan banal como «amor» pueda ser aplicada a lo que tenemos.

Ahora no es más que ofensa lo que siente, pero, de todas formas, enarca las cejas, escéptica.

—Ahora el amor es banal —protesta, bufando, al tiempo que Alfred sigue operando la elegante y costosa máquina en el piso inferior.

Admira un poco el hecho de que Trevor haya cooperado con la mejor de las disposiciones y no hiciera tantas preguntas como las que imaginó al principio. No sabe si lo está sometiendo a una tortura bajo la premisa de querer ayudarlo. Ni siquiera tiene idea de si es lo que él quiere o de si sólo lo está forzando…

Tal vez Bruce tiene razón y el amor no es nada más que una superficialidad.

—En el típico sentido de la palabra, lo es —sisea su acompañante, casi respondiendo a sus pensamientos, y Diana exhala, agotada.

—Y, a pesar de eso, tomarías una bala por él. Sin armadura. Me quedó claro por la forma en que lo mirabas aquella noche —insiste.

Bruce separa los labios para alegar, pero, finalmente, parece decidir que no es necesario y sólo ladea la cabeza, indiferente.

¿Cuánto daño debe hacerte la vida para obligarte a pensar que algo tan maravilloso como el amor de otros puesto sobre tu persona es tan pasajero que no vale la pena aferrarse a él por temor a perderlo de golpe? Conoce la historia del magnate muy bien y sabe que tiene motivos para pensar de esa manera, pero, a pesar de eso, siente pena.

—Por cierto, ¿has oído hablar de un planeta llamado Vulcano? —Pregunta sin meditarlo cuando los minutos siguen reptando a su alrededor igual que gusanos y, abajo, donde Alfred trabaja, éste le pide, con voz lacónica y exasperada, a su paciente que deje de retorcerse en el interior del aparato.

—O—

De su visita a Gótica, obtiene tres cosas: la primera, es la información de San Lázaro secundada por las máquinas de Bruce —no hay nada malo con la cabeza de Steve: la hemorragia se detuvo, no dejó rastros y todo responde como debe hacerlo—, la segunda, es el conocimiento —proveído por Clark y su Fortaleza de la Soledad, luego de que Bruce le enviara un rápido mensaje— de que _existe _un planeta llamado Vulcano, a quince años luz de la Tierra, donde sus habitantes —humanoides de orejas puntiagudas (_¿qué?)_ — se rigen por la lógica y la razón, dejando toda emoción de lado.

No puede evitar abrir mucho los ojos al escucharlo y tampoco el tumbo que le da el corazón en el pecho ante la palabra «lógica» porque, ¿no la mencionó Trevor antes? No es su culpa que, luego del caos provocado por Steppenwolf, de inmediato piense en la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque alienígena, pero Bruce la tranquiliza, leyéndole la información que Clark le compartió en voz alta, cada nuevo párrafo con más ironía que el anterior.

—Si los interpreto de la forma adecuada, atacar la Tierra para conquistarla sería _ilógico_ e _irracional_, puesto que, comparados a ellos, somos seres inferiores que no pueden ofrecerles ningún beneficio estando bajo su yugo —la sorna con que masculla la palabra es casi cómica, porque parece más ofendido de lo necesario—. Según la información recopilada por los centinelas de Kryptón (quienes tampoco nos tenían en alta estima), los vulcanos abandonaron toda emoción hace siglos, para convertirse en una sociedad pacifica, orientada al perfeccionamiento de sus individuos por medio del conocimiento. Para ellos, la guerra es un acto de solecismo emocional, ergo, insensata. Sin embargo, me interesa saber cómo _nuestro _amigo «Stevens» consiguió información acerca de ellos.

Diana se contiene de poner los ojos en blanco y cruza las piernas por debajo de la mesa de jardín en la que están sentados, bebiendo té, mientras Alfred, a regañadientes, cumple con la promesa de mostrarle a Trevor las instalaciones tecnológicas de la clínica improvisada, ya que sólo de esa manera consiguió que se quedara quieto lo suficiente para terminar de analizarlo en paz.

Se muerde los labios y frunce el ceño, mirando un punto muerto en la corbata color vino que Bruce usa encima de una camisa azul claro.

—No los mencionó hasta después de padecer el ictus, igual que está _desquiciante_ —dice, apretando los dientes— fascinación por la tecnología. Y hace comentarios _tan _extraños. Juro que, si pudiera meterme en su cabeza y saber qué demonios está pensando…

Bruce ríe y le sujeta la mano por encima de la mesa, tratando de ayudarla a tranquilizarse. No es un gesto galante, como el que tendría un hombre con una mujer a la que quiere como su amante, sino un toque tibio, amistoso, dispuesto solamente a ofrecerle un poco de serenidad. Es un consuelo que su atracción por ella disminuyera y se diera la oportunidad de buscar ésta calidez en alguien más. Lástima que sea un tonto que no se permite apreciarla.

¿Podría decirse lo mismo de ella?

—Sería una grave violación a la privacidad —bromea y Diana quiere patearlo, porque no le gustan las burlas, menos en situaciones así.

Bruce promete informarse más sobre Vulcano —y parece hacerlo más por curiosidad que por ayudarla, ya que la Fortaleza de la Soledad de Clark, hasta ahora, no había sido más que una gran leyenda urbana para todos y tener, ¡por fin!, un pretexto para pedirle permiso de acceder a ella debe ser como haber encontrado el Santo Grial— y mantenerla al pendiente.

Diana se marcha —arrastrando a Trevor de la oreja para alejarlo de un muy agradecido Alfred—, sintiéndose alicaída y cada vez más confundida.

La tercera cosa que resulta de su visita a Gótica es que, mientras uno de los múltiples choferes de Wayne Enterprises los lleva al aeropuerto para tomar el jet de vuelta a _casa, _se topan con un accidente provocado por una grúa torre que se desprendió de su base y, tras golpear el costado de un edificio, destrozándolo como si hubiera sido alcanzado por una bomba, amenaza con desplomarse sobre las cientos de personas inocentes que quedaron atrapadas debajo, entre los escombros, así como en los edificios vecinos.

No tiene que pensarlo dos veces.

— ¡Salgan de aquí! —Le dice al conductor, pero dirigiendo todas sus energías a Trevor, quien la mira como si estuviera desquiciada mientras ella se arranca el abrigo y lo arroja al asiento, antes de bajar a toda velocidad del vehículo y dar una palmada al capote, indicándole al conductor que retroceda por su cuenta (si no quiere que ella lo obligue a hacerlo de un empujón).

La palma de su mano se queda gravada en el acero igual que si se tratara de arena húmeda.

—O—

Aunque logra estabilizar el brazo de la grúa en la base, consiguiendo que deje de bambolearse amenazadoramente encima de los otros edificios, el extremo superior, doblado y sometido por el fuerte viento que los azota, se troza y cae. Un gemido de sorpresa escapa de su boca en el momento exacto en que el borrón, azul y rojo, que es Superman aparece —como el sujeto oportuno que siempre es— para detenerlo a pocos metros de impactar contra el techo de un establecimiento de comida rápida.

Hace poco, vio a Batman entrar a los escombros del edificio de oficinas destrozado para tratar de rescatar sobrevivientes del derrumbe y, hasta ahora, sólo ha salido tres veces, colgando de sus ganchos, con un par de mujeres malheridas y un hombre con una crisis de pánico.

En cuanto Clark coloca la parte rota en el suelo, vuela hacia ella para soldar la que sigue sosteniendo a la base, usando su visión calorífica. Diana se lo agradece con una sacudida de la cabeza y, al tiempo que él emprende el vuelo para tratar de auxiliar a Bruce en el edificio, ella salta desde la azotea pretendiendo hacer algo por quienes permanecen atrapados entre los restos, pues muchos autos se vieron afectados y los vehículos de rescate tienen problemas para acceder a la zona y ayudar a los heridos.

Está moviendo grandes bloques de concreto, tratando de colocarlos donde estorben menos, cuando distingue una mopa de cabello dorado, que podría identificar incluso dormida, moviéndose entre el polvo y el caos. Se le revuelve el estómago y por poco se tira una plancha de cemento en el pie, pero logra arrojarla a un costado antes de que se le resbale por completo de los dedos.

Corre hacia donde Trevor tiene a una niña llorosa en brazos, lo sujeta del hombro con brusquedad y lo obliga a girar sobre los talones para verlo a la cara. Es _fácil _olvidar por un segundo que no es Steve y que, por ende, no tiene idea de quién es detrás de la tiara y el lazo.

— ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos! —Exclama, rabiosa, y es la forma en que sus ojos no reflejan nada más que confusión lo que delata el pequeño desliz que acaba de cometer, pero es demasiado tarde para rectificar y, de hecho, ¿qué importa?

La niña sigue llorando, aferrándose al cuello del hombre con todas las fuerzas que le quedan, gimoteando llamados a su madre mientras Trevor sólo separa los labios y gesticula el nombre de Diana con estupefacción.

De acuerdo, ¡ya basta!

Ésta vez, le da un puñetazo en el hombro que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio por completo y lo obliga a escupir una palabrota de dolor.

Cuando localizan a la madre de la niña, que ya está siendo atendida por una ambulancia, la colocan en sus brazos y se pierden un instante en el conmovedor reencuentro antes de intercambiar una mirada llena de significado.

Diana tiene el entrecejo tan inclinado en V que le duele y Trevor enarbola una expresión que delata que no está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, por más impresionado que esté.

Es él quien da el primer paso para seguir ayudando y Diana se siente todavía más irritada, hasta que la razón la aqueja y le dice que es lo _lógico _por hacer, estando en una situación como ésta. Lo sigue y se asegura de no quitarle los ojos de encima ni un instante, sólo para que no termine en más problemas de los que ya se consiguió con ella.

—O—

El saldo del incidente son doce personas muertas y más de cuarenta heridas. Tanto Superman como la Mujer Maravilla y Batman se quedan a colaborar cuanto pueden —nunca está de más un poco de _fuerza_ extra o una mente brillante que idee una mejor forma de hacer las cosas—, pero, al final, deben dejar el resto en manos de los equipos de rescate, más que nada porque muchos siguen mostrándose reticentes al estar cerca de Superman y Diana puede ver la forma en que los nervios de éste se crispan al notarlo también.

Siempre hay algún imbécil creyendo saberlo todo acerca de todo y tirando su pestilencia sobre cosas que no _comprende_, debido a que no se esfuerzan lo suficiente, viendo el mundo a través de una cerradura diminuta cuando gente como ellos tiene que esforzarse por abrir el panorama ante sus propios ojos, ya que, de lo contrario, todo se iría al carajo.

Diana está consciente de lo mal que Clark lo está pasando y, una vez más, se pregunta si todo éste esfuerzo vale la pena.

Algunos humanos pueden ser magníficamente estúpidos y llevar su idiotez en la pechera orgullosamente sin siquiera percatarse.

Se marchan, Clark, volando en la negrura de la noche, una figura solitaria contra las fuertes corrientes de aire, Bruce, vestido de Batman, pero obviamente dispuesto a volver en el personaje del benevolente millonario Wayne, con una amplia chequera lista para hacerse cargo de cualquier necesidad, y ella… viendo a Trevor ser raptado por la hábil mano de Alfred para darle tiempo de volver a la identidad de Diana Prince sin que la presencia del fulano con el que llegó a la ciudad la delate ante los ojos del público.

Cuando se reencuentran, es en la elegante suite doble de uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de Gótica, donde, al cruzarse sus miradas, es sólo para ponerse mala cara y actuar igual que niños regañados en vez de como los adultos que son.

Guardan silencio largo rato, contemplándose sin siquiera parpadear; él, sentado en el filo de la cama de la estancia principal, ella, de pie a centímetros del umbral de la puerta cerrada.

Oyen el susurro del viento, voces por los corredores, el zumbido del aire acondicionado del hotel. El alarido nocturno de una ciudad más alebrestada que nunca.

—Así que… —dicen al unísono, tratando de romper el mutismo sin éxito y sólo haciéndolo más grande posteriormente.

Diana pasa saliva, exhala, pone los ojos en blanco y se quita el abrigo —que recuperó gracias a Alfred—, para arrojarlo en el respaldo de una silla y cruzarse de brazos, retadora.

Ya ha cedido demasiado y está decidida a no seguir haciéndolo.

Trevor se aclara la garganta, incómodo.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —Pregunta Diana, severa, y, al otro lado de la ventana, el viento aúlla, amenazando con romper el cristal por puro placer.

Trevor hace una mueca y un gruñido escapa de sus labios. Se levanta, se lleva las manos a la cabeza, y comienza a pasar de un lado a otro por la habitación, igual que un animal estresado.

— ¡Eres la Mujer Maravilla! —Exclama, mirándola y alzando los brazos en el aire con estupefacción antes de dejarlos caer bruscamente a sus costados. Diana quiere golpearlo de nuevo, pero está petrificada en su sitio, la antipatía fluyendo por sus venas como una droga adictiva—. ¡La jodida Mujer Maravilla!

—Y es precisamente por eso que sabrás que puedo usar el Lazo de Hestia para hacerte hablar con la verdad, aún en contra de tu voluntad, así que, ¿por qué no hacerlo de manera intencional? Ahora que nos estamos quitando las máscaras —cuando comenzó a portarse extraño, tras salir del hospital, pensó en hacerlo, pero no lo creyó justo, por lo que se juró evitarlo a menos que las cosas fueran de mal en peor. Ahora, ha comenzado a verlo como su única opción, pero, tercamente, _quiere_ confiar en él.

_Necesita_ aferrarse a la esperanza.

Trevor se paraliza y la mira, dudoso.

— ¿Enserio podrías hacerme eso? Creí que esa cosa funcionaba sólo con gente mala o algo así —explica, volviendo a sentarse en el borde de la cama para mordisquearse el labio superior. Diana enarca una ceja y los pómulos del hombre enrojecen—. ¡No soy un experto, ¿sí?! ¡Éste sujeto no era fan de los superhéroes y todo lo que he aprendido ha sido gracias a internet y la televisión! Me di cuenta de que no puedes creer en los foros de ésta época, son muy… amarillistas.

Pero Diana dejó de escuchar en cuando dijo _era. _

Da un paso al frente y él hace ademán de retroceder, por lo que se detiene, quedándose de pie en medio de la habitación, donde la luz le baña la coronilla y la hace sentir expuesta de una forma que no logra entender.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _era_? —Inquiere y se percata de que su voz tiene cierto temblor delator.

La expresión de… Quien Quiera Que Sea se suaviza, al menos hasta que la culpa aparece. Se pasa las palmas de las manos por la cara, con aire acabado, y Diana quiere forzarlo a hablar más que nunca.

—Él está bien —dice el otro, en el momento exacto en que Diana estaba por llevarse la mano a la cintura, donde el Lazo descansa debajo de la tela de su vestido—. Sólo está… —se señala la sien con un dedo afilado— _comprimido _dentro de _su _cabeza. 

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo entero de la amazona y la adrenalina comienza a fluir en torrentes por todo su ser, pero se obliga a conservar la calma. Más bien, se congela… y no sabe si es por miedo, una emoción que no es común que sienta.

«Trevor» alza las manos frente a su cuerpo en son de paz y exhala, abatido.

—Escucha, nunca fue mi intensión mentirte, ¿sí? Ni jugar contigo, ni tenerte preocupada. Eres una gran persona y, créeme, si no estuviera súper casado, seguramente me habría enamorado de ti desde que abrí los ojos en el hospital —Diana separa los labios, contrariada, antes de procesar sus palabras por completo, parpadear, confundida, y enarcar una ceja, poco conmovida. El hombre sonríe, apenado, al parecer, por su confesión—. No puedes culparme, eres… ¡la _Mujer Maravilla! _—se justifica, haciendo aspavientos con las manos, y Diana no hace más que sentir la garganta seca.

Se rinde y va hacia él. Le sujeta las solapas del abrigo con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para lastimarlo, y tira de ellas hasta que sus rostros quedan a centímetros de distancia —si no estuvieran en una situación crítica, casi podría jurar que el otro lo está disfrutando—. Puede sentir el aliento de ambos mezclándose, danzando por sus mejillas como vaho hasta alcanzarle los ojos, que se sienten irritados y al borde del colapso.

—_Quiero_ que me digas quién eres —exige de nuevo, siseando como una mamba negra a punto de inyectar su veneno.

El otro asiente y, despacio, lleva las manos a sus muñecas, sujetándolas casi con el mismo cuidado que le demostró Bruce por la tarde. Su piel es cálida, pero está sudando de nervios.

—Mi nombre es James T. Kirk y soy el capitán de la nave estelar _USS Enterprise. _

—O—

El ambiente de la habitación se siente helado a pesar de que el termostato indica que están a una temperatura pertinente.

Diana tiene los labios más secos que nunca y su cuerpo se siente como si toda la carne y los músculos hubieran sido remplazados por cartón y plástico.

—Hay algo que llamamos Primera Directriz, que nos prohíbe interferir con el desarrollo de cualquier cultura ajena a la nuestra: es por eso que no podía decirte que vengo de una dimensión alterna y que estoy ocupando el cuerpo de tu… _amigo _—Diana lo mira con desagrado ante la larga pausa que hace antes de elegir la palabra y «James» sólo se encoge de hombros, como si no pudiera hacer más— por accidente —termina, hablando cada vez más bajo—. Podía hacerte estallar la cabeza, ¡no en un sentido literal! —Exclama cuando vuelve a verlo feo—, o hacer que _lo_ creyeras loco y arruinar su vida para siempre. De hecho, es por situaciones como ésa que terminé metido en ésta, pero, siendo quien eres... quiero pensar que tienes la estabilidad mental para soportarlo: no podía seguir engañándote. 

Diana lo suelta y, con pesadez, termina sentada a su lado en la cama, ladeando el rostro para seguir contemplándolo.

No es la cosa más descabellada que le han dicho o ha vivido, sólo es una más en la lista, pero, ¡oh, demonios! ¡Todo lo que ha tenido que pasar sólo para…!

Vuelve a golpearlo y siente una pizca de todo el estrés que ha experimentado por _semanas _abandonando su cuerpo y pegándose al de él cual parásito.

— ¡De acuerdo, ya! —Exclama James, poniéndose de pie de un salto para escapar de su cercanía, masajeándose la zona adolorida con los nudillos—. Te agradecería que dejaras de hacer eso.

Diana se humedece la boca con la lengua y lo observa con animadversión.

—Y yo te agradecería una explicación más larga, de una vez por todas. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? ¡¿Por qué estás en _su_ cuerpo?!

— ¡A eso iba!

— ¿Por qué preguntaste acerca de Vulcano? ¿Tienen que ver con esto? ¿Qué relación tiene esa neuropsicóloga con este asunto? ¿Trevor estará bien?

James la mira con pena antes de exhalar con hastío y fijar la mirada en el techo. Entrelaza las manos por detrás de su cuello y vuelve a pasear lánguidamente por la habitación.

—Entonces, hay un Vulcano —comenta, más certero que inquisitivo.

—A quince…

—Años luz de la Tierra. Lo sé —suspira y Diana entorna los ojos—. No, mi problema no tiene nada qué ver con ellos. En mi mundo, mi… mi esposo es vulcano —se aclara la garganta, incómodo, dando a entender que no está acostumbrado a usar ese apelativo en conversaciones—. Mitad vulcano. Su madre es… _era_ Amanda Grayson. Y pensé que, si podía encontrarlo… pero, en éste universo, las cosas no se dieron como en el mío: Amanda está casada con un hombre terrestre y tiene una hija de mi edad. Supongo que Sarek, su padre, vive en Vulcano, si es que existe también. Los universos paralelos pueden ser confusos, ¿sabes? Creí que lo había aprendido todo de la única persona que conocí proveniente de uno, pero nope.

Toma una de las sillas colocadas alrededor de la mesa de madera blanca apostada en el centro de la habitación y la gira para sentarse en ella a horcajadas, el mentón apoyado en el respaldo, centrando los ojos en Diana, que está cada vez más desangelada.

Las manos le tiemblan y se siente desarticulada, extremidad por extremidad. Su cabeza flota. Ha enfrentado demonios inverosímiles y calamidades que en cualquier otro causarían mella, pero es esto, ver a un hombre con el rostro de aquél al que _amó_ en problemas, lo que en verdad saca lo más vulnerable de ella.

Necesita un trago para seguir, pero no haya las fuerzas para levantarse e ir por él al minibar.

— ¿Estuviste buscando a tu esposo? ¿Todo éste tiempo? —Pregunta por lo bajo y cada vez es más gracioso ver cómo su cara enrojece o palidece con el más pequeño de los estímulos.

Ésta vez, su expresión adquiere un abochornado tono carmín.

James tose antes de contestar, mirándose las uñas, declarándolas lo más interesante del mundo, aunque las lleva toscamente cortadas y ligeramente mordidas en los extremos.

—Es a él a quien recurro cuando estoy en problemas. Digamos que nunca está de más algo de lógica _excesiva _para ver las cosas desde otro ángulo. Si está metido en una situación similar a la mía, creo que pensaría igual, pero al contrario: me gusta la idea de que soy la emocionalidad que le falta —encoge un hombro con aire alicaído y Diana no está tan convencida de que así sea.

A lo mejor no es la única con problemas amorosos. O, mejor dicho, en las relaciones. Sí, en las relaciones sociales. Eso. 

Él se aclara la garganta una vez más, sacándola de su ensimismamiento:

—Hace unos meses, recibimos el pitazo de que había actividad alienígena anormal en un sector parcialmente aislado del espacio, gracias a que un alto mando de la Flota Estelar desapareció. Uno de sus allegados nos ofreció información acerca de sus actividades ilícitas y descubrimos que estaba en contacto con una especie conocida como Z’nye Hal’ulm, famosa por sus investigaciones relacionadas al subconsciente y dedicada a, uhm —hace una pausa para torcer la boca, indeciso, y Diana la aprovecha para procesar la información que le está ofreciendo. Hace nota mental del nombre que acaba de mencionar para investigarlo después con Clark y Bruce, en caso de ser necesario— traficar con la vida de… otras personas… es decir, en otros universos —finaliza.

»—Al parecer, encontraron la forma de interconectar la energía vital de un individuo (por ejemplo, yo) con la de un ser _igual_, pero en otros planos (como Trevor Stevens o cualquier otro símil que halla en la infinidad de variaciones que puedan existir de él… o _nosotros, _en el multiverso). Mi nave fue a investigar y descubrimos un negocio muy lucrativo porque, verás, si tu vida apesta en el universo en que naciste, pero no en otro, ellos te dan la oportunidad de trasladar tu conciencia al cuerpo del individuo de la dimensión que elijas, ocupándolo y usándolo a tu voluntad, aunque tu cuerpo real permanece en el plano al que perteneces.

Diana pasa saliva con dificultad, pues hay un nudo de tensión en su garganta. Suena horrible y escabroso.

—Igual a una realidad virtual —susurra.

Si el tema ya le daba escalofríos, ahora más.

—Real y robada. Nuestro superior, el almirante Hamasaki, perdió a toda su familia en un ataque alienígena a la Tierra, ocurrido hace unos años —evade la mirada de Diana, dejando claro que es un hecho que le pesa. Entiende ese tipo de expresiones mejor que nadie y _odia_ verla en él, aunque sea un ser distinto a los dos que conoció. Comienza a pensar que la esencia de Steve y Trevor se mantiene en él, de todas formas, y el aprecio que siente a raíz de eso debe ser una reacción natural, a pesar de que no está lista para confiar del todo— y descubrimos que su conexión lo ligaba a un mundo donde el incidente nunca ocurrió y sus hijos y esposa seguían con vida. Cuando tratamos de reconectarlo a nuestra realidad, su conciencia se sobrecargó tanto al no querer abandonar la otra, que, prácticamente, se le licuó el cerebro dentro del cráneo.

Diana siente un brote de pánico. Se hace daño en las rodillas con las uñas.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con la versión del otro universo?

James hace un ruido vago y se ve aquejado por un fuerte escalofrío que Diana puede distinguir con total claridad.

—Pues no sé. Spock y yo estábamos por tratar de averiguarlo cuando nos capturaron. A mí me introdujeron en una de las cápsulas de conexión, así que no me enteré de más —exhala con pesadez— y supongo que le hicieron lo mismo a él porque, de lo contrario, ya me habría sacado, ¿no es así? Aunque no tengo idea de si el tiempo funciona igual entre una dimensión y otra. Lo que han sido semanas para mí bien pueden ser minutos u horas allá.

— ¿Y si no pueden extraerte, como pasó con tu superior? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá con… con Trevor? —La aprensión en su garganta se hace más grande.

El rostro de James se torna increíblemente serio.

—Honestamente —comienza y Diana no tiene que oírlo terminar para saber cómo continúa la frase—, no tengo idea —la poca esperanza que tenía se hace añicos—. Pero confío en Spock y, si no es en él, en mi tripulación —pasa saliva visiblemente, aunque sus ojos adquieren un brillo determinado—. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos y siempre hemos encontrado la forma de arreglárnoslas al final.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? Superman posee toda una biblioteca virtual con información sobre miles de mundos estudiados por su gente. Quizás, en alguno de ellos… —deja la oración en el aire y mira al techo, exhalando.

James se encoge de hombros, aunque no parece demasiado convencido.

—Nada perdemos con intentar.

—O—

Según la información que les ofrece Clark —quien le permite a Bruce accesar a los datos almacenados en su Fortaleza de la Soledad— los kriptonianos nunca se encontraron una raza extraterrestre denominada Z’nye Hal’ulm y tampoco hay similitudes con otras especies.

James —quien deja en claro que prefiere ser llamado «Jim», razón por la cual tanto ella como Bruce (y, sobre todo, Alfred) siguen llamándolo «James»— no parece sorprendido por ésta información y refuerza su hipótesis de que los universos alternos nunca trabajan como quieres o necesitas. Diana cree que sólo quiere tener fe en este tal Spock, porque, desde que la verdad sale a la luz, lo oye mascullando su nombre entre dientes en más de una ocasión.

Al menos, ahora que la preocupación que sentía antes se ha disipado —para ser sustituida por una completamente diferente, pero, por el momento, prefiere ignorarlo—, puede permitirse conocerlo como la persona que en realidad es, si bien el impulso de sacar a Trevor a la superficie con fuerza bruta se vuelve más grande con cada día que pasa, dándole, con su interminable andar, la impresión de que James T. Kirk se está fusionando al cuerpo de la persona que le _interesa_, dejando cada vez más a la deriva la posibilidad de recuperarlo.

—O—

Cuando vuelven a Gateway, combatir el crimen se vuelve una de sus rutas de escape más viables, así que, en menos de una semana, ha puesto a más de una veintena de delincuentes en prisión, la mayoría por asaltos y atracos, aunque unos pocos por cosas menores también, como tirar basura en la calle, no respetar las luces de los semáforos o conducir usando el móvil.

_Jim _procura no hacer comentarios al respecto, porque el estrés que Diana siente debe verse reflejado en cada poro de su piel, pero al menos es agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar al respecto sin tener que esconderse detrás de máscaras.

Al hombre también se le suelta la lengua y le cuenta un centenar de extrañas aventuras que ha tenido en, lo que él llama, «su universo», desde sucesos escandalosos ocurridos durante su niñez en Riverside, Iowa —Diana no está muy segura de que le agrade la historia del Corvette cayendo por un despeñadero—, hasta la abrupta forma en que se enlistó en la Flota Estelar, se convirtió en el capitán más joven de la armada y conoció a su tripulación.

Diana, en cambio, le habla de su vida en Temiscira y hacerlo se siente como quitarse un gran peso de encima, luego de años tratando de mantener esa parte de ella enterrada en un lodazal. Incluso le muestra el reloj del padre de Steve y la única fotografía que conserva de él. Jim no se sorprende por el asunto de la reencarnación de Trevor, pues le cuenta que en su universo ha visto cosas igual de descabelladas, como superhombres de trescientos años, locos e invencibles —_pero en un sentido muy distinto al de Superman—_, naves del futuro provenientes de otros universos, sedientas de venganza sin importar que los actores de su desgracia no fueran las mismas personas que ellos conocieron y les causaron daño sin proponérselo, y armas alienígenas capaces de poner a todo el universo de rodillas cayendo en las manos incorrectas.

Diana se da cuenta de que le gusta hablar con él, impregnándose de la idea de un multiverso donde todo es, literalmente, _posible_.

James también le habla de la extraña relación que tiene con su Primer Oficial, Spock, quien resulta que también es la persona con quien está casado.

—No lo decidimos nosotros. Él tenía una relación perfecta antes de mí, con una mujer increíble. Eran la pareja ideal y, desde que los conocí, pensé que tendrían un final de cuento de hadas, pero, un día, todo se fue al demonio y, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Qué le diera la espalda cuando me dijeron que si no enlazaba mi mente con la suya iba a morir, porque somos ésta cosa mística, pero increíblemente irritante, conocida como T’hy’la por su pueblo? A veces creo que me odia. Es difícil decirlo con un vulcano, a pesar de que una parte de su mente esté conectada a la tuya. De hecho, desde que llegué aquí, me di cuenta de lo silencioso que todo me parece sin él. Es como si hubieran apagado una bombilla dentro de mi cerebro y se siente… solitario. 

Diana se siente sola todo el tiempo, así que puede entenderlo.

En ocasiones, cuando el tiempo se ha extendido demasiado —desde que Jim escupió los frijoles, de alguna manera implícita pensaron que las cosas se solucionarían mágicamente de un día para otro por gracia divina—, lo único que hacen es subir a la terraza del departamento de Diana y tirarse en el pasto del jardín improvisado para mirar las estrellas, Jim con una intensidad más grande que la de ella.

Una noche en particular, Diana levanta una mano para imaginar que puede acariciar con los dedos el terciopelo negro que los corona.

Las estrellas titilan a miles de años luz de ellos.

—En ocasiones, me pregunto si todo esto vale la pena —murmura, dejando salir por fin algo que ha querido decir desde el accidente en Gótica, cuando ambos trataron de hacer lo mejor por ayudar a las personas—. En la humanidad hay una maldad que parece casi natural y sólo muy pocos se ven exentos de ella; a pesar de eso, son fáciles de corromper. La superficialidad abunda por todas partes y nadie parece preocuparse por lo que es verdaderamente importante. Ahora, el planeta entero está concentrado en juzgar a Superman, a pesar de que les salvó la vida (una vez más), cuando hay crisis de mayor importancia sobre nosotros, como la extinción masiva de especies inocentes, el aumento de la temperatura y el nivel de los mares, la contaminación de las aguas, la sobrepoblación, la hambruna… y, cuando no se trata de ellos, son especies invasoras quienes vienen a aquejar el planeta, como si no tuviera suficiente ya.

»—La decadencia está en todos nosotros y en ocasiones me siento arrastrada por ella. Vencida. Me descubro queriendo volver a tiempos _mejores, _pero luego me doy cuenta de que jamás existieron en realidad, que Steve seguirá sacrificándose dentro de mi mente todas las noches que dure mi vida y que Trevor jamás será un sustituto de él y es injusto de mi parte querer que lo sea. ¿Cómo encuentras las fuerzas para seguir cada día, después de Nero, Khan, Krall y sabiendo que vendrán más?

Jim la mira con ojos demasiado claros y expresivos. Diana los odia, tanto como los de Steve y Trevor. Son espejos que le permiten ver reflejada en ellos toda la porquería que la ha envuelto con el pasar de las décadas.

—Con perspectiva —responde—. He visto planetas enteros perecer, civilizaciones completas desaparecer. He perdido personas que amaba y ganado otras. Aunque a veces lo malo parece ser más abundante que lo bueno, en cierto punto, es el mismo universo el que alcanza un equilibrio perfecto. Y tengo una familia asombrosa. Estoy convencido de que seguiré enfrentando lo malo con todo lo que tengo siempre y cuando ellos estén a mi lado.

Diana se pregunta si tiene algo como eso y, en cuanto la palabra «familia» cruza por su mente, una imagen de sus compañeros es la que viene a su memoria.

¿Son su familia cuando ni siquiera puede llamarlos amigos? O, quizás, la palabra se queda corta y es por eso que no puede aplicarla a ellos. _Hermanos. _Juntos como lo estuvieron en Gótica y en tantos otros sitios. Contra cualquier adversidad.

_Familia. _

Repasa la palabra hasta que pierde significado, pero, al mismo tiempo, comienza a sonar como un término correcto e indeleble dentro de su ser. Quizás ha estado sola todo este tiempo sólo porque así lo ha querido, no porque verdaderamente lo esté.

Piensa en Trevor y mira a Jim.

Quiere recuperarlo tanto como antes quería a Steve.

—O—

Cuando por fin ocurre, es en el mismo parque donde Trevor la encontró aquél día, mientras Diana contemplaba los patos en el lago.

Están sentados en una banca distinta, Jim tratando de describirle la _Enterprise_ —y presumiendo un poco— con lujo de detalles, dando manotazos emocionados al aire, casi de la misma forma en que haría Trevor, cuando sus ojos se nublan un segundo y su voz muere dentro de su boca, dejando un comentario sin terminar, antes de que se desplome, inconsciente, contra el pecho de Diana, quien lo rodea con los brazos para evitar que termine en el suelo.

Es extraño que, aunque sospecha que puede tratarse — ¡por fin! —de lo que llevan semanas esperando, el pánico la sobrepasa un instante y la obliga a abrir los labios, aterrada, más que nada, porque no sabe cuál de los tres nombres llamar.

Terminan en el hospital una vez más y el veredicto es el mismo que el de la primera vez: micro infarto cerebral, ésta vez ligeramente más intenso que el primero, pero el pronóstico es _bueno_.

Llama a Bruce, sólo para ponerlo al tanto de lo que ocurrió, y el magnate se presenta en Gateway esa misma tarde, tan elegante como siempre y saludándola con un apretón de manos firme. Ésta vez, Diana no huye de él y permite que Bruce la sostenga y la acompañe.

Se siente bien poder apoyarse en alguien.

—O—

Cuando Trevor despierta, de nuevo es ella quien está en la habitación, lista para darle la bienvenida al mundo —desea, con todas sus fuerzas, que, aunque Jim era un sujeto agradable, esté de vuelta donde pertenece y las cosas sean otra vez como antes—, sin embargo, tiene un lapsus de angustia cuando los ojos de Trevor se abren tanto, que casi se salen de las cuencas y en su expresión no se muestra más que puro horror, algo que no estaba esperando.

— ¿Diana? —Masculla con voz ronca. Se inclina sobre él, sonriéndole, y le toca la cara, sintiéndose aliviada al percibir el calor que se desprende de su piel. La esperanza la azota, aunque sabe que aún no es tiempo—. ¿Qué diablos…?

— ¿Quién eres? —Le pregunta con más gentileza de la que jamás usó con Jim antes de que se revelara ante ella.

Acaricia su cabello con dulzura, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Steve… Steve Trevor. Yo… uh… ¿en dónde demonios estamos? ¿Qué ocurrió con Ares? Diana, ¿qué…?

Pero ella sólo se congela y se aparta de la cama como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

—O—

De nuevo, Bruce se ofrece a ayudarla en todo lo que pueda —que es mucho— y termina arrastrando un equipo especializado a Gateway para que le practiquen estudios a_ Steve_, pero ninguno revela algo nuevo o fuera de lo normal, más que lo que ya esperaban: igual que la primera vez, el ictus no deja secuelas y el pronóstico es que podrá tener una vida normal.

Cuando los especialistas comienzan a ponerse pesados, casi de la misma forma que pasó la primera vez en San Lázaro, Bruce se los quita de encima con facilidad y ambos se concentran más en interrogar a Steve, en tratar de averiguar si tiene idea de porqué las cosas terminaron así —Jim sería de más ayuda aquí y, aunque Diana no le tiene más que aprecio por los ratos agradables que compartieron, está segura de que no quiere volver a saber de él, porque no significaría más que problemas—.

—Lo último que recuerdo fue hacer estallar la carga del avión —les dice, pasando saliva y evitando mirarlos a los ojos—, luego, hubo oscuridad. Mucha. Todo a mí alrededor se sentía pesado y opresivo, como si estuviera ahí y, al mismo tiempo, no. Entonces, de golpe, fue como si alguien más se encontrara atrapado conmigo. Y nos debatimos, peleamos, nos esforzamos por salir a flote, empujando contra la energía que nos enviaba hacia abajo. Finalmente, conseguimos _salir. _Fue cuando abrí los ojos y… te vi —le dice a Diana, por fin mirándola a la cara.

Ella busca su mano y le da un _fuerte_ apretón. Él hace una mueca de dolor.

Tendrá que explicarle muchas cosas —cien años más un temerario James T. Kirk de otro universo, para ser más específicos—, pero está bien, ahora, lo único que quiere saber es…

—Trevor. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué…? —_pasó con él. _No puede terminar de decirlo.

Los dedos de Steve tiemblan entre los suyos mientras vuelve a bajar la vista, centrándola en las sábanas de la cama.

—_Él_… está aquí. Él soy _yo_. O, al menos, así se siente. Es como… si hubiera estado dormido mucho tiempo y hubiera despertado. Como si su vida hubiera sido un sueño y fuera capaz de recordarlo todo, si hago el esfuerzo. No se siente como si fuéramos dos individuos distintos, sino como si por fin dos partes de un mismo ser se hubieran reunido. Es extraño y pensarlo hace que me duela la cabeza —termina, masajeándose las sienes de una forma muy parecida a como solía hacer Jim cuando creía que nadie lo veía.

Diana y Bruce intercambian una mirada.

—Pero podemos decir que no provienes de un universo alterno donde entidades alienígenas conectaron tu subconsciente a una máquina para enlazar tu energía vital con la de un Tú de otro plano, ¿cierto? —Comenta Bruce y Steve no hace más que verlo con horror. Ya de por sí fue peliagudo explicarle lo de «han pasado cien años, amigo»—. Es decir, esto tiene más que ver con una reencarnación que recibió un golpe de energía que la reseteó que con el mismo problema que teníamos al principio, ¿no?

Diana le pellizca el brazo para obligarlo a cerrar el pico. Bruce se encoge de hombros, da media vuelta y masculla algo como «llamar a Clark» —Diana no está muy segura de que al hombre le guste toda la atención que ha estado recibiendo de ellos últimamente, porque su relación sigue tensa con todos aquellos que prácticamente patearon su trasero fuera de la tumba—.

Cuando se quedan solos en la habitación, Diana se sienta en el borde de la cama y vuelve a sujetar la mano de Steve, quien le sonríe con una dulzura que creyó perdida para siempre.

— ¿Sabes? Extraño la tiara —bromea y Diana también sonríe, dándose cuenta de que le resulta más fácil que nunca conseguirlo.

—Tal vez puedas verla un día de estos. Sigo combatiendo el crimen, aunque nada tan escandaloso como la Primera Guerra Mundial —procura no mencionar nada sobre las criaturas con las que se han encontrado últimamente, aunque, si es cierto que Trevor ahora es parte de su mente, seguramente ya lo sabe, pero, como el caballero que es, guarda silencio.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Diana, princesa de Temiscira —es igual que respirar aire fresco oírlo referirse a ella de esa manera, pero todo acaba cuando su ceño se frunce—. _Primera _Guerra. Y la segunda y todas las que han venido después y siguen pasando —parece decepcionado—. Es como si nadie hubiera aprendido la lección.

Diana sonríe con tristeza. Se inclina y lo besa en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de los labios. Es confuso y complicado, saber que es aquél a quien esperó toda su vida la persona con quien está hablando, pero que Trevor sigue debajo y que su relación con él jamás llegó a éste nivel.

Steve presiona su mano, ofreciéndole estabilidad.

_Podemos intentarlo, _es lo que le quiere decir con el gesto.

—Y, ya que, al parecer, estoy desempleado y no creo que los espías estén en boga, ¿estás segura de que no me quieres como asistente? Sé cómo te gusta el té.

Diana ríe y el sonido la sorprende.

—Lo siento, pero el puesto está ocupado, tendrás que buscar en otro lado.

—Puedo chantajearte con helado. Sé que te encanta.

—No va a funcionar —insiste y, movida por un impulso, se recuesta contra su pecho, permitiéndole acariciarle el cabello y dibujar patrones con los dedos en su espalda—. Hay tanto que he querido decirte, tanto que he querido compartir contigo. ¿Porque, a pesar del paso del tiempo, parece que nunca podré librarme de ti? —No es que quiera.

Steve sonríe.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. Tal vez el universo nos quiere juntos y no le importa qué clase de locuras deba cometer para lograrlo.

_En cierto punto, es el mismo universo el que alcanza un equilibrio perfecto…_

—Quizás —acepta y cierra los ojos, descansando de todo el agotamiento por el que ha pasado las últimas semanas.

Siente curiosidad por Jim y le gustaría conocer una forma de asegurarse de que esté bien, pero sabe que es imposible, así que no le queda más que concentrarse en lo que atañe a éste universo, que ya es demasiado complicado por sí solo, sin ayuda de visitantes externos.

—O—

Es casi un mes después cuando se cita con Steve —quien debe seguir usando el nombre de Trevor frente al mundo, pero no parece importarle— en _Noir, _el club de Bruce, en Gótica.

El hombre por fin consiguió trabajo, impresionando a algún sujeto importante en una de las aerolíneas más representativas de Gateway —sin duda, al mostrarse más competitivo de lo que jamás fue Trevor—, así que tiene un calendario de vuelo específico que les permite verse sólo en contadas ocasiones, al menos los primeros meses de su contrato, después de eso, tendrá horarios más accesibles.

Diana está bien con eso, ya que la espera también le está dando la oportunidad de poner sus propias dudas en orden, casi de la misma forma en que Steve se está dedicando a parchar todos los huecos en la vida de Trevor, como la relación truncada con su hermana —quien se muestra lo suficientemente sorprendida como para viajar a Gateway con toda su familia para encontrarse con él y tener una reconciliación de ensueño— y su falta de sociabilidad.

Es gracioso como ha vuelto a ser el mismo ente carismático que conoció hace tanto tiempo, los rasgos más representativos de ambas personalidades entrelazándose para formar una amalgama perfecta que impide añorar a una más que a la otra.

Lleva un rato esperando, sentada en una de las mesas del rincón, viendo cómo Clark sigue luciendo como pez fuera del agua, sobre todo al no tener la presencia de Lois a su lado. Llama a una camarera con un gesto de la mano y le indica que le lleve una bebida fuerte y la anote en su cuenta, pues es lo mejor que puede hacer como agradecimiento por todo lo que Clark hizo por ellos cuando no tenían idea de a quién más recurrir —si bien sólo les abrió las puertas de su increíble base de datos alienígena—. 

Cuando Clark la mira, le sonríe y lo ve enrojecer como todo un adolescente — ¿por qué todos los hombres que conoce tienen que recordarle a niños? ¡Por todos los cielos!—, pero no tiene tiempo para fijarse en eso porque Steve aparece de repente, le estampa un beso en la mejilla y se adueña por completo de su atención.

Pasan una velada interesante: en cierto momento, se da cuenta de que Bruce escapa del local de la mano de Dick Grayson, quien tiene una sonrisa en los labios que lo hace ver igual al gato que atrapó al canario, lo que la lleva a preguntarse si Bruce está al tanto de que él es la presa en la relación. Barry aparece, llevando de la mano a su «amiga de la infancia», Iris West, y la reta a un concurso de baile, al que quiere negarse, al menos hasta que Steve interviene, alegando que no tiene idea de cómo bailar «moderno» —supone que Trevor nunca fue bueno en eso tampoco—.

Cuando se toman un tiempo, Diana le comenta a Barry sobre la teoría de un multiverso y lo único que el científico forense tiene que decirle es «¡uy, si te contara!». Por supuesto, no tiene idea de cómo interpretarlo, pero, por el momento, no tiene que darle vueltas: está feliz, tranquila y, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, el mundo ha dejado de parecerle un agujero oscuro.

Ahora puede contemplar las estrellas, porque la gente que le importa, que ama, está aquí con ella, haciéndola sentir acompañada y completa. 

—O—

Jim abre los ojos de golpe y lo primero que ve son luces blancas, que danzan en sus retinas con la gracia de haces de confeti.

Gruñe y se agita, pero la cabeza le duele como si le hubiera pasado un tractor por encima, por lo que se detiene casi al mismo tiempo que empieza. Además, una mano brusca aparece en su hombro y lo obliga a quedarse quieto mientras palabrotas resuenan por toda la habitación.

—Estuve en un universo donde los médicos eran más amables que tú —le escupe a Huesos y éste, interpretando (mal) al estupendo filántropo que es, le entierra las uñas en la carne al tiempo que le pasa un tricorder por el cuerpo.

—Para lo que me importa: todos sabemos que necesitas mano dura, Jim, de lo contrario, ya estarías muerto. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó desconectarte de ésta maldita máquina? ¡Y levántate de una vez, no vaya a ser la de malas y te quedes enredado entre los cables de nuevo!

McCoy le sujeta el brazo y lo ayuda a incorporarse, más lento de lo que trató al principio. La cabeza le da vueltas, por lo que tiene que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, tratando de estabilizarse, sin embargo, en cuanto apoya las suelas de las botas en el brillante suelo blanco, se da cuenta de que apenas tiene energía para seguir consciente, por lo que prácticamente acaba de rodillas, llevándose a un cada vez más malhumorado Huesos consigo.

Ugh, se siente terrible.

No quiere ni saber cómo debe estar Trevor Stevens al otro lado de la línea, aunque supone que Diana estará ahí, como siempre, para acompañarlo.

Y hablando de amores leales…

Levanta la mirada mientras Leonard sigue mangoneándolo, tratando de ayudarlo a incorporarse, y se encuentra con los ojos, increíblemente cafés, de Spock, viéndolo desde el otro lado de la sala de cápsulas de conexión, sujetando el brazo de Uhura al tiempo que ésta se incorpora de una de las camas de forma ovalada con más gracia de la que Jim jamás conseguiría ni poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello.

Auch.

El corazón se le retuerce en el pecho como si alguien lo hubiera pinchado con un tenedor antes de hacerlo girar entre las arterias cual espagueti, pero se arma de valor y les dedica un gesto con la cabeza.

Spock no responde y sólo sigue mirándolo, haciéndolo creer que su experiencia en cualquier universo al que lo conectaron sólo sirvió para terminar de convencerlo de que lo casaron a la fuerza con un gusano insignificante.

Jim ve los dedos, pálidos y largos, de su Primer Oficial cerrándose con un poco más de insistencia alrededor de la muñeca de Nyota y, ok, de acuerdo, es suficiente.

Quizás la máquina lo transportó a un mundo donde su esposa era ella y se dio cuenta de todo lo que perdió. Ahora debe odiarlo. Jim se odia. Sobre todo después de haber sentido un amor tan incondicional como el de Diana dirigido a su persona cuando la mujer no tenía idea de quién era en realidad.

Huesos lo levanta a la fuerza del suelo, lo obliga a pasar una mano por encima de sus hombros para ayudarlo a sostenerse y recita a su comunicador que están listos para ser transportados a la _Enterprise_. 

Lo último que Jim ve antes de ser absorbidos por la desmaterialización, es el brazo de Spock rodeando la cintura de Uhura con firmeza.

—O—

— ¡Diablos! Al parecer, hubo un Kryptón, en la constelación Corvus, a veintisiete punto uno años luz de la Tierra, pero explotó mucho antes de que Vulcano hiciera el primer contacto con nuestra civilización. Si un Kal-El sobrevivió, no se dedicó a hacer en la Tierra lo mismo que en el universo que visité.

—Vulcano tenía conocimiento de dicho planeta y había registros de él en nuestras matrices de datos, sin embargo, todo quedó perdido a raíz del ataque de Nero —comenta Spock, más casual de lo que debería sonar, saliendo del cuarto de baño con la ropa de dormir puesta.

Jim minimiza la pantalla holográfica del ordenador en su escritorio y se repantiga en la silla, colocándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

No encontró la isla de Temiscira en ninguna parte, ni las industrias Wayne, así que supone que sus conocimientos de esos lugares sólo quedarán como variantes dentro del multiverso, más amplio de lo que el anciano Spock les hizo pensar.

—Vi cosas increíbles en el otro universo, ¿sabes? Gente asombrosa, con superpoderes, haciendo lo posible por ayudar al mundo. Fue como vivir dentro de un cómic. Diana Prince es estupenda. Me hubiera gustado conocerla aquí. Mi otro yo estaba súper enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio y eso que no fue en la mejor de las situaciones —suspira, con más melancolía de la que planeó al principio, dándose cuenta de que extrañará todas esas noches que compartieron a manera de pijamadas entre adolescentes.

Cuando no obtiene respuesta, abre los ojos y gira el asiento para ver a Spock. Se da cuenta de que el sujeto lo contempla con una fijación que Jim sólo le ha visto dedicar a sus experimentos científicos y sólo cuando no lo ha corrido a patadas de su adorado laboratorio, por más capitán que sea.

Se arma de valor y se pone de pie para acercarse a él, porque la curiosidad es muy grande y en verdad quiere saber qué fue lo que su _esposo _vivió —lo máximo que obtuvo de Uhura, fue que se halló conectada a la conciencia de una alienígena Zen Whoberi de piel verde, dedicada a viajar por el espacio con una pandilla que se denominaba a sí misma _Guardianes de la Galaxia_. Cuando Jim bromeó acerca de si conoció a alguien interesante, Uhura lo vio feo y comentó que, al parecer, las únicas opciones relevantes en la vida amorosa de ésta tal Gamora, eran un fulano conocido como Peter Quill y un tronco. Lo dijo con tal inexpresividad, que Jim no supo si reír o tomárselo enserio, porque, ¿qué demonios?—.

Cuando Spock nota la repentina cercanía entre ambos, hay algo que destella en sus ojos de una forma que hace sentir a Jim más vulnerable que nunca, porque está convencido de que el del otro universo visitado por Spock debe tener una vida fabulosa, al lado de Uhura, y de que _su hombre _está a dos segundos de pedirle un divorcio vulcano —que seguro involucrará más lirpas, estrangulamientos y su corazón más hecho polvo que nunca, ya que está un poquillo enamorado, ¿de acuerdo? Desde antes de terminar en éste embrollo emocional que no pidió, a pesar de que en su momento le pareció un sueño hecho realidad—.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viviste, Spock? ¿Te gustó?

El rostro inexpresivo del otro hace una mueca casi imperceptible, pero Jim tiene buen ojo para detectarlas.

—Difícilmente.

— ¿Por?

—Mi contraparte está involucrado, al igual que yo, en una relación sentimental concretada legalmente con la tuya —_hijo de… _un puño a las tripas hubiera dolido menos. Se obliga a sonreír, aunque se da cuenta de que es la expresión más falsa que ha usado jamás. Da media vuelta, sólo para no tener que seguir viéndolo, y va a la cama; se quita la camiseta y la arroja al escritorio descuidadamente. Luego se encargará de ella. Se sienta en el borde del colchón y piensa en Diana… ojalá Spock fuera como ella. Son casi igual de serios, vaya—, sin embargo, al ser humano completamente, carecía del control emocional natural de un vulcano, por lo que la relación pasó por altibajos debido a esto. Tuve la oportunidad de convivir con una versión alterna de… mi madre —Jim siente otro golpe en el pecho. Baja la cabeza y asiente. Debió doler—. Y con los hijos de nuestros homólogos, George, de ocho años, y Mandy, de cinco.

Jim lo mira, atónito, y se echa a reír.

— ¡Ay, por Dios! —Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y la sacude mientras ríe—. ¡Si no estás pensando en divorciarte de mí sólo por ser yo, seguro lo estás pensando por culpa de esos niños! ¿Qué tuviste que hacer?

Huesos les explicó que, aunque pareció que estuvieron dentro de las cápsulas meses, en realidad no fueron más de doce horas. Spock fue el más fácil de desconectar y el más difícil, obviamente, Jim. Seguro Spock quería salir huyendo de aquella realidad cuanto antes y Jim… bueno, quería volver, pero no a esto.

Cuando deja de carcajearse, se echa aire a la cara con las manos y descubre que Spock está más cerca que antes. Intercambian una mirada y parece ser la señal para que Spock se arrodille frente a él —y casi lo mate de la impresión—, le ponga las manos en los muslos y lo mire a la cara, atento.

— ¿Es ese tu deseo? ¿Dar por finalizada nuestra unión? —Pregunta, mortalmente serio, pero con una voz casi robótica… más de lo usual. _Diferente_ de la usual.

Jim siente el estómago revuelto.

—Antes de responder, quisiera saber cuál es el tuyo, Spock —no va a atarse la soga al cuello sin saber al menos si hay alternativas posibles.

— ¿El mío? —Jim asiente, a pesar de la sorpresa de lo redundante. Tal vez Spock se contagió un poco del _feeling_ humano de su contraparte—. Tener a una persona con tu fisonomía pidiéndome una separación legal me contrarió y me hizo darme cuenta de que lo que siempre he querido es… —levanta la mano derecha, dos dedos extendidos hacia arriba, y se la ofrece como hizo una única vez desde que todo esto empezó, cuando estaba demasiado sofocado por la química de su cuerpo para siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Jim se estremece y todo el oxígeno se le escapa del cuerpo.

Lento, imita el gesto y, cuando las yemas de sus dedos se encuentran, es como sentir un golpe eléctrico. El lazo que los une despierta dentro de su cabeza y casi puede sentir el tap-tap de la mente de Spock pidiendo permiso para entrar a la suya y volverse más presente.

Asiente y, de inmediato, nota la cabeza tan ligera como cuando despertó en la nave ajena.

Cuando piensa que está por irse de espaldas a la cama, en realidad pierde el equilibrio hacia adelante y sus labios terminan impactando contra los de Spock, sin saber si es a propósito o accidental, pero, tratándose de él, seguramente es más lo primero.

Quizás sólo se ha dejado consumir por la ansiedad en vano todo este tiempo.

Mientras siente a Spock hurgando en su mente, apoya la frente contra la de él y se dedica a respirar su mismo aliento, animándose a recorrer con los dedos ese estúpidamente mal peinado lacio cabello. Spock entorna los ojos y Jim ríe cuando se da cuenta de que es porque percibió ese pensamiento.

—O—

—Entonces, ¿mi otro yo le pidió el divorcio al otro tú? —Pregunta horas después, cuando Spock le permite recostarse en su pecho para dormitar.

—El James Kirk del universo alterno al que fui conectado _me_ pidió el divorcio creyendo, por supuesto, que se trataba de su pareja. Por un segundo…

—Enloqueciste —sonríe con suficiencia.

—Podría decirse. Jamás me percaté de lo mucho que mente y cuerpo colaboran para mantener el equilibrio dentro de la forma de vida elegida por mi especie. Las emociones, en un cuerpo humano, por más que se trate de dominarlas, son…

—Caóticas.

—Afirmativo.

Jim asiente, porque ha tenido y visto mucho de eso también.

Según por lo que Diana le contó, ni Superman, el hombre más fuerte del universo, estaba exento de pasar malos ratos.

—No quiero separarme de ti —admite, hablando bajo.

—Me ha quedado claro.

Jim lo golpea, casi de la misma forma en que Diana, frustrada, solía hacer con él. Spock lo mira con todo el reproche del mundo en las pupilas.

—Es decir, si tuviera que elegir entre tú y un tronco, obviamente me pareces más atractivo.

—Jim, ¿podrías explicarme porque un trozo de madera muerta se encontraría dentro de tu catálogo de opciones para sostener una relación íntima?

Y, tal como le dijo a la princesa de Temiscira, se siente como si el universo por fin hubiera alcanzado su balance natural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La versión de Spock es la tercera parte de ésta breve serie, así que espérenla si quieren saber más de esa historia.   
Esto lo escribí después de ver Endgame, así que no pude resistir el mencionar a Gamora :’(   
Exceptuando lo quemado del arroz con éste fic, gracias a todas las personas que comentaron :) Los trabajos sin retroalimentación nunca han tenido sentido para mí.   
Recuerden que me encuentran en:   
Facebook: PruePhantomhive (de todo un poco).  
YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y reciclaje).   
FictionPress: The state of dreaming (historias originales de horror, sci-fi y fantasia).   
Y si también estas un poco cansada de ver tu género vapuleado por todos lados, únete a la campaña de basta al maltrato a los personajes femeninos de los fandoms :)


End file.
